Dancing in the Dark
by VampAngel79
Summary: Eric/Sookie AH-AU. Eric is a lawyer. Sookie is just starting out. Ballet, Soccer and Surf fun. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**DANCING IN THE DARK**

**A/N: Hi there, I'm VampAngel79 **

*waves shyly at everyone*

_I just wanted to say a few things before we start._

_First I want to thank my incredible and incredibly supportive and talented beta __**FarDareisMai2**__. She is AWESOME. She's like Buffy awesome, ok? She offered to beta me and told me I should publish my silly attempt at a ficlet that I posted __in the Sookieverse Forum,__ on __Northman's Original Recipe: Finger Lickin' Good!__ She seemed sure I would be able to pull it off and since she is an amazing writer I wanted to believe in what she was telling me. So I did. I kept writing my little chapters and she liked! Funny how sometimes when someone you just met shows she has faith in you, you start having faith in yourself. I feel it's also important to add that she did not beta this note. So all the mistakes I'm sure we'll find are mine alone. All mistakes made in the actual story are also mine. I may be too dumb to correctly alter my text after she sends me her edited version. She is perfect. She misses nothing. She's a goddess. Are we clear?_

*hands FarDareisMai2 a brownie*

_I also would like to say thanks to the sweetest woman ever, the adorable____**S. Meadows**__. She was the very first person who welcomed to the Forum. I have just one word to describe her: WOW. Even AS agrees. Happy Birthday Sweetie!_

*hands S. Meadows a cupcake with a candle*

_Last, but not least I'd like to give a shout out to __all the ladies__ in __**Northman's Original Recipe: Finger Lickin' Good!**__ They are a very welcoming and very hilarious bunch. Plus, they're all very accomplished writers and I have great pleasure in reading their stories. They made me feel at home on my first day there. They are gracious. They are a gracious plenty._

*starts distributing lollipops around*

Disclamer 1: English is not my first language, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer 2: Please no death threats. Ask nicely and you shall be heard.

Disclaimer 3: It's my very first time writing anything, so it's safe to assume it's my first fanfic. My chapters are short. Please review, I'll be happy! I'm sure it will be most helpful too since I have no idea what I'm doing. If you feel any rage after reading my story, please refer to Disclaimer 2.

Disclaimer 4: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Yes, she is Queen of The World. Even this website is hers, ok? Not really but you all get the point, right? Moving along.

**PROLOGUE**

**Sookie:**

I guess I should start at the first time I saw him, but at that time I didn't know he would be **him**. I'll just start at the very beginning of how it all came to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – BALLET CLASS**

When I was 8 years-old my mother enrolled me in a ballet class. I was very excited. It was two blocks away from my house, but my mom would walk me there and back twice a week. The owner was a very famous swedish ballerina that had stopped dancing because of an injury. She was middle-aged now, but still lovely and I truly loved being in her class. I studied there for two years. I would walk in very proudly in my baby blue tutu and twirl around in class joyously, that is until my second year there.

It all started innocently enough. We moved from the little room we used for that first year, into the main one. It was a great ballet room. It was big and it had a great balcony, with wall to wall glass doors, so we had a lot of natural light and the mothers used to sit outside in the sun watching their little girls during class. The balcony had cute round tables and plenty of chairs. The vending machines inside provided them with refreshments, and they would gossip or watch us for the whole hour happily. I've never been shy, so the little audience we had wouldn't bother me. My mom loved to see me dancing since she had two left feet, her words not mine. The first day was great. The class was fun and I left feeling ecstatic about that large space, and the fact that my mother told me she was proud of my dancing skills.

That happiness wouldn't last. Two days later when I returned to my next class, my mom dropped me off and said she would run some errands before picking me up after class. I was putting my ballet shoes on when Ms. Northman called the class to order and I went to take my place on the second row. When I looked to my right I could see the balcony, and the other mothers taking their places. I was about to return my attention to our routine when I had to do a double take. There was a boy there. A boy_, _and not just any boy. He looked to be about fourteen years old and he was gorgeous. At that time I may have used the word cute, but I was ten. I'm more articulate now, or so I like to think. He had long blond hair, and mesmerizing blue-eyes. He was tall and lean, and looked like a poster boy for the surf magazine I used to read. Although I was only ten, I spent all my afternoons on the beach body-boarding. I wasn't any good, but I loved the water and I'd always been fascinated by the surfers. I guess being born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, had something to do with that.

His presence took me by surprise, and I just couldn't concentrate on my moves. I was completely embarrassed. A boy was watching me twirl around in my tutu, and that would not do. Plus, he looked utterly bored. Who could blame him? He would alternate between reading his comic book and watching the class. I just kept looking to my right and messing up my dance steps. I felt awkward and shy. I mean how could I not. He was a boy. A surfer looking teenager. The kind that belonged in the magazines I loved. Finally, I managed to screw up some move so badly that I fell on my ass. That's when I heard him for the first time. He was snickering. I frowned and got up wanting to die. I would never be ballerina material, but I wasn't that clumsy. Damn him. He was ruining my class.

I tried not to look over to him for the rest of the hour. I was feeling like a total dork, but I was fascinated by him at the same time. I might have stolen a glance a couple of times, but he was back to his comic. When we finished, my mom was already there so I quickly asked my classmate if she knew who the mysterious boy was. She told me he was Ms. Northman's only son, and that's when I noticed the resemblance. His name was Eric. I left quietly with my mom and tried to get him out of my head. I didn't succeed though.

After that day he would be there for every class, always with a different comic and always looking superior and bored. I was entranced, but I never talked to him. My concentration in class was never the same again, and eventually I decided that ballet was not for me. Six months after that fateful day I quit. I would only see him again almost ten years later.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – THE BLACK CAT**

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's rock and roll"

Amelia got her car keys from the table by the front door, and we left her apartment to go to a new pub that was supposedly very in right now. I was all dolled up and excited to be out partying. I was twenty-one years old, in college and single.

We got in my best friend's car, the radio was blaring and the night was warm. We were young and carefree. We were both single, and enjoyed flirting with hot guys while drinking our cocktails. I'd had my fair share of flings and a couple of serious boyfriend up until that point, but being single was much more fun. Life was good and uncomplicated, or so I thought.

The pub was called _The Black Cat,_ and it looked way too crowded even from outside. I eyed the people at the door cautiously and wasn't sure I wanted to fight my way in. I turned to tell Amelia that maybe we should leave but she was already talking to the bouncer, smiling for all she was worth. That Amelia, she sure knew how to get what she wanted. In five minutes we were inside and sitting at the high stools at that bar.

We ordered our drinks and began to check out the place. It was really nice, with just the right amount of light, and the music coming out of the speakers was at that perfect level where you can enjoy it and still have conversations without having to shout. The decoration was simple but tasteful. All the tables were taken and the place was pretty full. It was indeed a popular spot, if the crowd that had gathered there on a Thursday night was any indication. I was just finishing my assessment of the place when the bartender placed my "caipirinha" in front of me. Amelia had just gotten her usual cosmopolitan when she turned to chat with me.

"So Sookie, have you seen any hotties yet?"

"Not yet, Amelia I was just checking the place. I'm not as quick as you."

"Well, we need to get a table. All the cute guys are sitting at those tables in the back. I guess they probably got here directly after work to be able to snag that. Plus, I can see most of them are already tipsy, which can only work in our favor, right?"

"I don't think we'll get a table back there. I mean it's so crowded even here at the bar. Let's just sit here and enjoy our night. We can catch up. It's been so long since we had a girls night. Let's celebrate the end of the semester."

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes open for a table back there. I mean, I love you Sooks, but I need to unwind after all that stress. A cute guy could really improve my night and yours too." She winked at me.

We spent the next hour at the bar chatting about school and what we could do during the summer. I told her I had applied to a school abroad, as an exchange student. I wanted to see the world before I became a lawyer and was trapped in an office for the rest of my life. She wasn't too happy about that, but I told her I didn't think I would get picked and I would only know for sure next week.

I was finishing my third drink when I felt different, like the air was suddenly charged with electricity, and I turned around in my bar stool to look at the entrance. That's when I saw him. He was very tall, with long blond hair and amazing blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. Maybe he was a model, he certainly looked the part. I was frozen in place and could only stare. He was too good looking, and he had a presence that was difficult to explain. Charisma, I guess. He made a beeline to the back of the pub and didn't even glance our way. I thought I had been hit in the head. I hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open. That would be embarrassing. I was still following the back of his blond head when Amelia talked to me. I didn't even hear her at first, I was so shaken.

"… so hot. He is the best looking guy here for sure. We have to get that table now."

"What?"

"Didn't you see him? That tall, blond, surfer looking guy that just walked in? Are you blind?

"Yeah, I saw him."'

Amelia kept blabbing about getting a table but I barely listened to her I was in my own head, trying to get the image of that Greek god to stop replaying in my mind. Plus, something Amelia said seemed relevant. What was it? I felt too warm all of a sudden, and ordered a water to see if I could cool down. That's when it hit me. Surfer looking guy. Oh. My. God. It was him. That boy. Ms. Northman's son. Eric. He sure had grown into a handsome man. Geez. And he still had a strange effect on me, even after ten years. Well, I guess any straight woman would be affected by him, but I had seen good looking guys before and had never felt like this. Shit. I gulped down the ice water and began to feel better. Amelia had gone to see if she could get us a table, and I was left alone. My eyes kept wandering to his table and I could only see the top of his head at first, but when the crowd parted to let someone pass, I got a good view and he was laughing. He was beautiful when he laughed. My heart started to pound. Damn him. Wasn't it enough that he destroyed the joy of my ballet classes? Did he have to torment me when I was a grown woman? I needed to get it together. Breathe, Sookie, breathe. And where was Amelia?

Just then Amelia reappeared grinning like the Cheshire cat. Something was up.

"His name is Eric."

Oh no.

"How did you find out?"

"I just ran into Pam. Remember her? My older brother's ex? Well, apparently she went to the same high school he did, so he's about 25. He is a lawyer, Sookie! He just passed the bar."

Shit.

"He probably has a girlfriend, Amelia so don't get too excited."

"Don't be so pessimistic. And I just saw Bob trying to get in, so I might be too busy to drool over surfer boy."

Bob was Amelia's on again off again boyfriend. I relaxed a little, maybe she would be otherwise engaged and would leave Eric alone. _Thank God_. Where the hell did that come from? I was definitely not myself. Just because he fascinated me when I was a kid didn't mean I had to get a school girl crush on him. _But he's dreamy!_ Shut up. He was way out of my league. He's older, and too good looking. My musings were interrupted by the arrival of Bob.

"Hi Sookie! Good to see you."

I smiled. He was a good guy. Amelia was just a little too boy crazed for her own good.

"Good to see you too, Bob."

He and Amelia started talking in each other's ear, and I knew where this was going. I had to make my exit. I would take a cab and be home in 10 minutes. I paid the bartender and turned to look one last time at his table. Maybe I could sneak a glace before I left. No harm done. He was drinking a beer and looking totally comfortable with his friends. I sighed, said my good-byes, and left. Amelia and Bob were too busy to pay any attention to me anyway.

I was home soon enough, and decided to check my mail and watch a little TV before turning in. That's when I saw it; an official looking envelope. I tore it open and read. I just couldn't believe it. I got in. I was going to spend the next semester at a college in California. It was great news. I called my mom and went to bed. I would call Amelia tomorrow and take her to lunch to celebrate. Everything was falling into place and my future looked good. I had everything I needed. Just then his face came back to haunt me. _Not everything_. Oh, hell. I dreamed of him that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – THE HANDSHAKE**

I ended up staying in California for a year. When I came back home I graduated college and went to law school. I was a semester short of my law degree when I decided that I needed to get an internship during the summer. I needed the experience, and had taken enough time off already. I was twenty-five years old, time to put my big girl pants on.

I was extremely lucky, and got an internship at the legal department of a major investment bank. I knew I was going to work my ass off, because the bank was in a very serious and public litigation with one of its former partners. The hours would be grueling but I was ready for it. I would spend the next three months there before classes started. It would be a long summer.

However, it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. I worked twelve hour days, but my work was meaningless. Let's just say that the Xerox machine was sick of me. My boss was just a little older than me, but she was, well, evil. I know she was under a lot of stress, but she barked at me and would treat me like dirt. It was not pleasant. She screamed a lot too. I nicknamed her, The Crazy Bitch from Hell, and that was kind of me. At least she was always busy with the outside lawyers. They were there all the time. It was meeting after meeting. The law firm that represented the bank was very well known, and they did a good job.

My first week went by in a blur. The next Monday I arrived a little early, I guess I was the only one getting on the bus to go downtown at that God forsaken hour. I arrived at the office and went directly to our department. There were only a few people around, and I was sleepy and a little distracted. When I got to my cubicle there was a man sitting at my chair, using my computer. What the hell? I wasn't sure what I should do so I approached my desk carefully, and that's when he looked up. _Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea_! It was him. Eric. He never looked better. His hair was shorter and he was in an elegant suit. _Oh my_. He stood up when he saw me, and apologized for using my pc. I was stunned. Probably with my mouth open catching flies, as my mother would say. _Real attractive, Sookie_. He was looking at me with a friendly smile but I just couldn't form words. I think I managed to shut my mouth though. _God, I hope so_. We stood like that staring at each other for a couple of minutes. He probably thought I had brain damage. _Shit_.

Thankfully The Crazy Bitch from Hell, aka Arlene, chose that moment to appear and I was never more grateful of her presence. It was the only time I was glad to see her, let me tell you.

"Sookie, let me introduce to Eric. He's one of our lawyers. You haven't met him before because he was on a business trip, but he'll be working closely with us in the next few months."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Sookie." His voice was pure sex. Damn him. It was incredibly unfair of him to be that perfect.

He extended his hand and took mine in his. His hands were a work of art. He had a firm grip, but his fingers were long, and elegant, and huge. My brain decided to cooperate so I was able to reply with a meek hi.

"I told him he could use your computer to check on some things while I went to see if Victor had arrived." Victor was the big boss. Her boss. He was the only one she was polite to, besides our outside attorneys.

"No problem. I just got here. I can wait while he uses it."

Please, let him sit in my chair a while longer. Hell, he can have anything of mine he wants. _Even me_. Argh. Get it together, Sookie. Now.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm done"

With that, they left. I was again by myself, and I had to shake my head to clear it. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, and I could barely breathe. That handshake, sadly, was the sexiest thing that had happened to me in a long time. Why did I feel like a thirteen year old girl with a crush when I was near him? He made me feel so selfconscious. It was like ballet class all over again. I just hoped I wouldn't fall on my ass in front of him again. It might not be a big deal when you were ten, but as a twenty-five year old that would be way too humiliating. God help me.

The rest of that fateful Monday went by quickly, but I was in a haze. For the first time I was really glad they didn't assign me anything relevant. My mind was full of pictures of Eric in all his GQ glory. He was a dream come true in that suit. I kept looking at the hand he'd shaken, and it was like I could still sense his warmth. I thought about sniffing my chair since he sat there, but I was able to stop myself before actually doing that. It was just silly. How could any man have that effect on me, or any woman for that matter? It was just wrong. I was an independent and strong woman. I was not in high school anymore. I had come a long way. I thought my time abroad had given me some maturity, but apparently I was wrong.

I saw him again a couple of times during the day, coming out of, or going to, meetings. He was always surrounded by others. He was also busy, so thankfully I could stare all I wanted and he wouldn't notice. If I managed to keep my head down and do my job it would all be okay. I mean I would get used to seeing him around, right? _You wish_. _Just try to not fall down again_. Crap. That line of thought was not helping.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – THE MAILING LIST**

Six weeks went by and I had seen him almost everyday. He was always super polite and professional. If I passed by him, he would say hi. When I had to interrupt a meeting to deliver documents to the The Crazy Bitch from Hell, he would smile at me. Actually, he treated me better than anyone I worked with. They mostly just ignored me, or barked an order. He was really a gentleman. Since I could scarcely breathe next to him, I would always look down and give him a shy hi in reply. That was all the interaction I could stand, without stuttering or tripping on my own feet. Since everyone else got along and ignored me, it was easy to pretend to be invisible. I was never invited to lunch with any of them, so I usually ate with the other intern, Danielle. She was from another department, but she was really nice and didn't mind keeping me company, although I knew her boss usually invited her to have lunch with the rest of her department.

When I came back from lunch one day, I had tons of emails to check. There were a lot of requests to copy paperwork and file it. I usually never got any personal emails, because it was company policy, although most people ignored that particular policy. I didn't because I didn't want to be screamed at more than I already was. So I was extremely surprised when a new email popped up. It was from Eric Northman. My breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed determined to jump out of its cavity. I clicked on it with trembling fingers. I could barely control the mouse, I was shaking so much. The butterflies in my stomach were having a party. I was utterly confused when I read it. It seemed like he was replying to an ongoing conversation, and I closed my eyes in defeat. He probably had clicked on my email address by mistake. I should have known he would never contact me on purpose. Why would he? I decided to ignore it and continue what I was doing. I felt like crap. Like a kid that has her lollipop stolen. I don't think I'd ever been so disappointed.

I was super busy for a couple of hours, so when I finally went back to my desk my inbox was full again. I sighed. _Oh, Jesus_. My heart did a little dance again and the butterflies celebrated. I had several emails from him and from everybody in my department. That's when I noticed. It was a mailing list between our department, and his team from his law firm. It wasn't all worked related. They joked and chatted, and made plans to go drinking after work on Fridays. He had simply added me to the list. I think I melted right then and there. I had been here for six weeks, and nobody had ever even smiled at me. Not only did he smile at me, but he included me in their friendly conversations. I had a moment of clarity. I was a goner. He was drop dead gorgeous; he was polite, sexy as hell and brilliant. I had even heard in the coffee room that he was about to be offer partnership, and he was only twenty-nine. It was just too much. Nobody can be that perfect, right? _Well, he sure fits the description_. Damn it all to hell.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL**

During that week my inbox was filled with emails from my co-workers and Eric's legal team. I always got butterflies when I saw his name on my screen. It was a good feeling. I also got to know more about everybody. Eric would tease and make fun of some of the people that worked with him. I didn't get most of the inside jokes, mainly because I didn't know much about any of the other lawyers. I saw most of them around here, but they never talked to me. We were extremely busy that week, and I don't think anybody had much free time anyway. The board members had to be updated on the current situation, and I was making copies of legal documents all day long. I would use the Xerox machine, and daydream about Eric inviting me on a date, or just pictured him laughing at one of my jokes. It was a great way to pass the time when I wasn't running around the office like a headless chicken.

On Friday I got asked, better yet, told by Arlene that I was going to have to work late; really late. I didn't have any choice, so I nodded and said it was not a problem. I spent the day in the same manner I did most days. By five p.m. I was exhausted. It may not seem like much but working the copier for twelve hours a day/five days a week is hard work. I was dragging my body across the office when I was summoned to the conference room by Arlene. I said a little payer and went to meet The Crazy Bitch from Hell to know my fate.

Once I opened the door I gasped. The conference table was stacked with documents. It was a huge table and I couldn't even see what color it was. The first person I saw was Eric. He was bent over a pile of papers. He looked like a Calvin Kline ad. My heart raced, and I struggled to control my voice. The Crazy Bitch, _ahem_, Arlene, didn't waste any time telling me my job for the rest of the evening was organizing all the documents that were there, and putting them in the envelopes that were going to be sent to each one of the board members. I wanted cry. I would never get home. I would probably be here all weekend. I swallowed hard and held back the tears I definitely would be shedding when I got to the ladies room. I nodded, and told The Crazy Bitch from Hell I was going to get right to it. I started walking towards my own personal hell when Eric spoke.

"Arlene, I think it would be a good idea if I called my firm and requested that one of our summer interns came here to help Sookie."

I wanted to jump him right then and there. I could picture myself grabbing his shoulders and giving him a kiss he would never forget. I would put all my gratitude and my attraction to him in that kiss. Arlene chose that instant to give her reply, which was probably for the best. I was so tired I was about to lose my mind, and my pride.

"That would be your decision Eric but I'm sure Sookie could handle it."

Evil Bitch! I wanted to slap her ugly face and make all that fake red hair fly around her head. I was livid. I manage to mumble a simple thank you to Eric, and I got to work. He went outside to make the call I assumed. Satan, I mean Arlene, followed him.

An hour later I was alone in the room, going through what seemed like an insane amount of paper, when the door was opened. Eric stepped in, and I froze in place. I would have said hello, I think, but at that moment a second man came in behind Eric, and I thought I was going to faint. The other intern, the life saver I had been waiting for turned out to be the last person I wanted to see. Bill.

I was probably having a nightmare, a really vivid one. I thought about pinching myself but I could only stare at them. The man of my dreams was standing side by side with my least favorite one. I'm sure Dante wrote about where the day was heading. He probably called it the Ninth Circle of Hell.

"Sookie! It's so good to see you." Bill beamed at me.

I hoped someone would just shoot me and get it over with. It would have been much more merciful.

"Well, since you two know each other, I'll leave you to it. Bill, you know where to find me." With that Eric was gone. When I saw him leaving I thought I was wrong before. My day had just gotten worse.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. "Hi Bill." I said with flattest voice I could muster.

Bill was my ex-boyfriend. Well, more like an ex fling but he told everybody that I was his ex-girlfriend. We dated for a month last semester. We had a lot of classes together and we used to walk together from class to class. One day he asked me out and I said yes. I didn't think he was interested in me until that day, so I was a little surprised. He was cute and bright, so our dates were good, but I never thought we had much chemistry. There was something missing, so before finals I dumped him. Yup, cut him loose. I didn't think we had any future together, and it was a busy time in my life. He left me a bunch of messages after that, but I never called back. In class it was a little awkward, but I managed to stay behind everyday to talk to the TA's. Then exams were upon us, so I had plenty of excuses for that behavior.

By the following week, I had completely forgotten about Bill. I met Amelia for lunch one afternoon and she told me he was now dating Selah. She had seen them together all over campus. I guess I was too busy avoiding him to know. I hated Selah. We'd had one argument in class about a case, that kind of escalated and I guess I made her look stupid. I didn't do it on purpose, it was just that easy to do. I really didn't give it another thought, as it wasn't that uncommon to disagree in a law class. Unfortunately, she was pissed off and began spreading a nasty rumor about me. She managed to convince everybody I'd had an affair with a married professor, and that was why my grades were so good. It never really died down. I wanted to strangle her. The worst of it was that Bill knew about it. He said he never thought the rumor was true, and that she probably was just jealous of me. I knew he had to be going out with her just to spite me, which was even more disgusting.

Now he was in front of me, smiling like nothing had happened. He was shameless. I showed him what we had to do and went about doing it. He grimaced when he saw how much needed to be done. I tried to ignore him and he tried to chat me up a couple of times. He gave up once he noticed I kept asking him with a bemused face to repeat every question. I pretended I was solely focused on my pile of paper and hadn't listened to a word that came out of his mouth. It was a lie, but I did my best to make it true. He even tried asking about Amelia and I almost snorted. Let's just say he was not her favorite person.

All I could think about was why Bill had to be Eric's intern, and if he would tell him anything about our history. Bill seemed happy enough to see me, but I had no idea if he was still dating Selah, or if he still held a grudge against me. I was sure he wouldn't be thrilled if he found out about my feelings for Eric. Bill wouldn't spread rumors about me in my work place. He wouldn't stoop that low. _Yeah right_. Damn. Nothing good would come out of this situation, of that I was certain.

I left at 3 a.m. We had finished everything. There was a meeting still going on, so I left a note in Arlene's desk and called a cab. Bill said he had to wait for Eric, and asked me to keep him company. I cringe inwardly, then politely declined stating I couldn't keep my eyes open, and made my escape. My mind was going around in circles trying to picture every possible problem Bill's presence could cause in my relationship with Eric. _What relationship?_ I told my inner voice to shut up. I didn't get much sleep for the rest of that night. I was screwed, and not in the way I was hoping to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – THE WEEKEND**

I spent most of that weekend in bed. I felt like crap, both physically and emotionally. I just knew everything was about to go to hell in a hand basket. If Bill told Eric that I had an affair with an older, married professor to get my grades up, I'm sure he would think I was an ambitious little slut. It was so unfair. I studied hard for my grades, and I never even touched that professor's hand. He was in his fifties. The imagery was just plain gross. Eric would have no reason to distrust Bill because he knew nothing about me. But what if Bill didn't do that? Even so, he would at least claim to be my ex-boyfriend. What about the guy code? Did it apply to this situation? I had a feeling they weren't close, but I couldn't be sure. Eric could have any girl he wanted, would he go out with his intern's alleged ex? I was afraid I would never get a chance to find out. I just needed some time alone with him. Maybe we would hit it off. Maybe he would bore me to tears. _Fat chance_. That could only happen outside the office, but how would I manage that? I had no idea.

By Sunday afternoon I decided to call for reinforcements. Amelia arrived in less than an hour. She was living with Bob, and they were buying a movie rental store. They both had degrees in business. Her family was loaded, so she could afford to buy her own business anytime she wanted it. She wanted to start small and she worked hard. I respected her decision. She was even taking additional classes, so I saw her at school all the time. She was still an amazing friend. The first thing she did when she saw me was ask what was wrong. My only response was a single word. My favorite one lately.

"Eric."

"Who?"

"The guy from the pub."

"Sweetie you are not making any sense. I have no idea what you're talking about".

I took a deep breath and explained everything to her: the ballet classes, that night at the pub, my second week on the job, the mailing list, and finally, I told her about last Friday and Bill. She was silent for a couple of minutes, and I felt like an empty balloon. I had given her everything I was holding inside, and I felt utterly dejected.

"Sookie?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'll help you in any way that I can"

"Thanks Amelia"

"I'll go kick Bill's ass tonight and I'll tell him that if he ever says a word about you to Eric, I'll make sure my dad pulls some strings and he'll never again get a job in this town."

I was speechless for a moment. Amelia was a very girlie girl and she hated to ask her dad for anything, although he would gladly give her the moon if she were so inclined. Just picturing her doing that made me feel better. She was a loyal friend. I did the only thing that came to mind. I hugged her and smiled.

"You're the best friend anyone could have but I don't think that is a plausible solution, hon."

"Do you have a more satisfying and effective one? Plus I have wanted to slap Bill around since he began seeing that vapid whore who spread that malicious rumor about you."

I laughed. It felt good. I should have told her about Eric from the start, but I felt so silly about my obsession. I barely knew him. Amelia laughed a little too but got her serious expression again, so I told her my stupid plan. _You call that a plan. Snort. _

"In fact, I do have a simpler solution. I think Eric is a very nice guy, and I think if he knew me a little he wouldn't believe such an awful story was true. He seems too kind. I may be crazy, but I really do think he has a great heart. I can't explain it but I feel a connection to him."

"Well, from what you told me about him he certainly sounds like a nice guy. He has already shown you that he doesn't care that you're an intern, or that everybody treats you like you don't exist."

"If I could have a conversation with him that wasn't about work…"

"You can make it happen Sookie"

"I don't know if I can, hon. I'm usually so shaken by his presence that I can't think rationally. And when would I have a chance to see him outside work?"

"I don't blame you, sweetie. I didn't remember his name, but the rest of him is pretty clear in my memories. Surfer boy is yummy."

"That's the understatement of the year. He's totally out of my league."

"Nonsense. You're beautiful Sookie."

I snorted, but remained quiet. I was thinking really hard how to get some one-on-one time with Eric, but I was drawing a blank. Amelia seemed lost in thought too. She smiled, and I knew she had come up with something.

"I could try to find out what he does on the weekends. I still talk to Pam. I can send her an email and casually ask about Eric."

"NO Amelia! Please promise me you won't. You don't even know if they still talk to each other, and I would be humiliated if he found out I was asking around about him."

"I'll tell her I'm interested."

"No way. You have Bob. I'll figure something out."

"Ok, but if you change your mind let me know. Bob would never find out, and if he did I'd tell him the truth."

"There's no need to make things so complicated, and besides Pam may not know anything useful."

"That's true."

"Let's see how this week will play out, and we'll talk again next weekend."

"Deal. I promise to stay out of it till next weekend."

"Thanks. Now let's order a pizza and drink a few beers."

"Sounds good to me."

My time with Amelia did make me feel a lot better. We watched a movie, ate pizza and drank our beers. I slept a little better that night. I'm sure the alcohol helped.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I want to thank again my lovely beta __FarDareisMai2__. She is a goddess and I bow to her. I could never do this without her help. If my English looks good it's because of her, you can be sure of that. *blows FDM kisses*_

_Also, I want to thank everybody who is reading this story, leaving reviews, subscribing to alerts and even putting me as their favorite author or this as their favorite story. I can't begin to thank you enough for being so kind. I'm overwhelmed with joy. I love you all. Please review, it's my first story and I really need to know if I'm going in the right direction._

_I would like to add that you will get an EPOV in the near future, so you'll understand him better. Don't worry. I just hope I can do him justice. Keep your fingers crossed._

_Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY S. MEADOWS! Today is the big day. The next three chapters are dedicated to you, consider them your gift. I hope you like them. *blows kisses all the way to London*._

**CHAPTER 7 – THE UNIFORM**

I awoke up Monday morning feeling better about myself. I would not let Bill rain on my parade. I had amazing friends who cared about me. I did well in school. I had a lovely family. My new internship would look great on my resume. Plus, I had met a new man I was interested in. It might have been a little more complicated than that.

I got to the office on time, and I was determined to turn a new leaf. Things would get better, right? I would make them get better. I was going to be proactive. I would chat up Eric before the weekend. Amelia would get off my back. I had absolutely no idea how that was going to happen, but I had a good feeling about it. It was all I had. _Positive thinking, Sookie_. _That's key_.

Just to prove my point, the beginning of that week actually went smoothly. Things were looking up. I had fewer copies to make, and therefore, more time to learn. The mood around the office was much improved. Apparently the board members were satisfied with what we were doing. I even thought I saw The Crazy Bitch from Hell smile at me. I hadn't seen Eric around all week, and that was the only damper on my mood. He was just probably busy at his own firm for a change. An awful lot of emails were being exchanged in the mailing list though. I never participated, but I read everything. Everybody wanted to unwind after the stress of last week. It seemed that Eric's firm had an organized girls' soccer team, and they had challenged our department to a game on Friday. I couldn't remember who came up with that idea, but I would have gladly slapped that person. At first I thought the idea was funny, and I knew I would like to watch Arlene play soccer. Eric would be there. He was their coach. I could certainly enjoy that.

Then it all came crashing down on me. I was about to leave on Thursday evening, so as usual I went to check if that was okay with Arlene. I stopped by her door and wished her a good night. She actually lifted her eyes from her computer and talked to me. That was a first.

"I already have the uniforms. We'll leave here tomorrow evening and go directly to the field. We have to be there at 8pm."

Wow. She was being super polite. She wanted to make sure I went the game? Huh. _Why?_

"That's great Arlene, it sure will be fun to watch."

"What the hell are you talking about Sookie?"

"Er…T-The game?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to say here. I waited for her to say something else because this conversation was very strange. It was about to go downhill from there.

"You're a size 8 correct?" _What?_ She had never asked me a personal question and that's the one she chooses to use first? Why she wanted to know that was beyond me. _Weird_. Color me confused. But I had learned pretty fast I wasn't supposed to question or contradict her. It was better to be direct.

"Yes." I'll have you know that since I started working here I'm a 6, I wanted to add.

"Good. The uniform should fit."

_Uniform?_ It was starting to sink in. She couldn't be serious. _Please God, no_. Caution went out the window. I just had to ask. Surely I was jumping to conclusions. _You wish_. I just blurted it out.

"I'm supposed to play?" _Oh hell no_. I tried to keep the horror from my voice. I didn't succeed.

"Of course you are." _Shit_. My stomach dropped to my feet. She was indeed evil.

"But nobody told me." Now I'm whining. _Just perfect_.

"You are on the mailing list are you not?"

"Yes. I always read it, but nobody mentioned I was on the team."

"I don't have time for this. Sookie, you **are **playing tomorrow. Our department is small and we need eleven women. Miranda is pregnant so of course she is out. You complete the team."

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I CAN'T play soccer. I suffered that torture all through high school. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE soccer. I'm Brazilian, it's in my blood. However, watching a sport is quite different from playing it. I was horrible at team sports, especially the ones involving balls. I hated to run, and I just was plain awful with the ball. I was such a terrible player when I was in school and that the coach had decided to put me in as the goalie in every game after he realized I would never get better. I was an okay goalie, but I couldn't play in any other position. I stood there by her door for I don't know how long. I was pretty freaked out. My mind kept repeating: _Eric will be there_. _God help me!_ I think I started to hyperventilate. She looked up at the noise and seemed surprised to see me still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. I dared to hope, so I was bold.

"Er…Can I – I mean I'm not a good soccer player." It was the euphemism of the century, but I decided to just blurt it out.

"Could I be the goalie?" Yes, that would work. I wasn't that bad a goalie. At least I wasn't in high school. God, how long ago was that? _Never_ _mind that now_.

She looked completely annoyed with me then. Not smart annoying Satan.

"No. Monica is the goalie."

_Shit. _I was crushed. Monica? She was certainly big-boned enough to cover the goal. That was the only position she would be willing to play, I bet. She didn't like to exercise, I could tell. She was Arlene's second in command, so I had no chance of arguing my case. Arlene made a movement with her hand obviously dismissing me, so I left.

My body moved, but my mind was busy replaying all the embarrassment I would suffer tomorrow. Eric would see, and he would laugh at me. He would snicker, like he did when he was a teenager and watched me fall flat on my ass_. Just try to not give him a repeat performance_. Apparently all my positive thinking was gone by then.

I have no idea how I got home. I was completely dazed. I just remembered calling Amelia in tears. She listened to everything I told her, and she tried to tell me it wouldn't be so bad. That's when I asked her if she remembered high school. She was silent for too long. She changed tactics. _Smart girl_.

"Well at least you'll get to see Eric outside of the office, right?"

"Yeah, but what good will it do me?" _Besides the drooling, I mean_. "He'll think I'm a complete loser. He's too polite to actually say anything, but if I saw that in his eyes it would kill me Amelia. Can't I just fake an injury?"

"No, you cannot. You'll have your chance tomorrow, don't blow it."

"If you think I'll strike a conversation with him after being made a complete fool of in a soccer match, you are mad."

"Don't be so dramatic, Sookie. Just talk to him before the game."

"And what could I say to him in, I don't know, five-to-ten minutes that will sweep him off his feet enough to completely ignore what he'll eventually see when I disgrace my entire Brazilian heritage by butchering a favored national sport?"

"I have no clue. But you've got to at least try. Just be yourself."

I noticed she didn't even try to deny that I was a disgrace, but she was right. My disability, I mean, ability to play soccer maybe wasn't the relevant factor there. I cringed. If I could just forget the part about me actually playing, a soccer game was not a bad way to spend a Friday night. Eric would be there. Maybe it would be fun. I'm sure nobody on my team actually knew how to play soccer well. Could they? They were all workaholics. We didn't have a coach, or even a practice before. Even if the other team had practiced a lot and played a few games, how bad could a bunch of female lawyers on a soccer field be? _Wait, don't answer that._

I sighed. "Thanks Amelia, I think I will. I don't have a choice, so I might just as well try to use the situation to work in my favor. I'll try to talk to him before the game, because I'm sure after my public humiliation is done I'll just want to hide."

"Good girl. Good luck, sweetie. Call me as soon as you get home tomorrow. I don't care how late it is."

"Ok, hon. Good night."

I actually slept pretty well that night. I was totally dead to the world. My brain probably just shut down trying to escape the horrific and utter humiliating scenarios it was conjuring up.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – THE GAME**

I woke up early Friday morning and just stared at my ceiling for a couple of minutes trying to clear my head, and wondering why I had this feeling of imminent doom. Suddenly, the memory of yesterday's conversation with Arlene flooded back in to my mind. _Oh, crap!_

Feeling like a cow being led to slaughter, I dragged myself out of bed to get some coffee and pack the stuff I needed for the day's humiliation in my backpack. I tried to shake the horrible images from my head and replace them with pictures of Eric talking and laughing with me. That line of thought got me excited, and I knew I was going to spend the day going from excitement to dread. I sighed and left. There was nothing else I could do.

I got to work, and noticed that most of the other girls didn't look happy either. I guess The Crazy Bitch from Hell told them playing was mandatory. That made me feel better, maybe I wasn't the only unwilling victim. I kept thinking of how I would approach Eric, and what I would say to him. I had no freaking idea. I was losing hope that I would get something good from the event. The day flew by, and suddenly we were all heading down to divide everyone into cars for the drive to the soccer field. It's funny how time flies when you are dreading something.

I managed to get a ride in Monica's car. She looked completely pissed off to be doing this, I sympathized. We were silent for a while, but that just made my determination to not make a fool of myself in front of Eric all the more strong. I decided to try something.

"Monica?"

"What?" She was definitely in a foul mood.

"Arlene told me you're playing goalie. Do you play a lot of soccer?"

She turned her head to look at me with hate in her eyes. Shit, I really wasn't thinking straight.

"Do I look like I play a lot of sports?" _What do you say to that?_ I really didn't mean to offend her. Just because she was big didn't really mean she couldn't move well, I guessed. I tried to look innocent and confused.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked. I, myself, hate to play soccer or any other team sports, so I wouldn't know." I kept talking trying to distract her from her rage.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't mind being the goalie. So if you rather play in another position, or you get sick of being in the goal I could take over."

She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't think so. I'd much rather not play at all, but if I change my mind I'll let you know."

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride there, and arrived at 7:30pm on the dot.

I was surprised to see Victor there. He and Arlene were talking near the stands. There were a couple of other men from our department, who probably came just to have a laugh. Arlene looked extremely excited. Satan was pleased. _Oh, the joy_, I thought rolling my eyes. She handed us our uniforms, and I cringed. I had received white shorts and a blue jersey. Great, the first time Eric saw me out of my work clothes I would be wearing ridiculous short shorts in white, and a shirt that was too big on me. _Freaking fantastic_. We all went to change in the locker room. I looked around to see if I could spot Eric, but nobody from his firm had arrived. Maybe they had changed their minds. I could only pray that was the case.

When I came out, I saw him and my heart started to pound. _Ok, Sookie march over there and just talk to him_. But I was frozen in place. He looked amazing. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He never looked better. He was even more appealing than with his suit on. I could see his arms, which were a wet dream come true. He had the most fantastic physique. He was so tall and buff, and his t-shirt clung to his impressive pecs. I wanted to lick them. His blond mane shone in the light, and his eyes were as mesmerizing as ever. _How could I ever approach him? _He was more beautiful than any Hollywood actor and totally out of my reach, just like they were. _Did I really think I had a chance with him?_ There was just no way. Men like that would never notice me. _Why would they?_ I felt ugly and awkward just imagining talking to him.

I walked slowly from outside the locker room to the stands, where everybody was congregated. I could only look at my feet, and felt utterly lame. Eric was surrounded by the women on his team. He looked so at ease with them. He was definitely used to have a dozen women fighting for his attention. Even if I could hope to catch his eye, which sounded like a joke to me, I had no way to fend off all of them and strike a conversation. _Damn it, why did I torture myself that way, wanting someone I could never have? _I had pretty much given out any hope of having him, and decided I could only admire him from afar.

I was about to join my teammates on the field, when I glanced at the stands and saw that Bill was sitting there staring intently at me. _What was he doing there? _The situation could not get any worse. My total humiliation was going to be witnessed by him too. _Just great_. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Pretty soon we were all out on the field, and taking our positions. The game was starting in five minutes. I tried to warn my teammates that I was a horrible player, but that I would try to do my best. Arlene gave me an ugly look, and started barking instructions to us. I barely listened to her. Eric was standing in the middle of the field looking like a Greek sculpture. It was decided he would referee the game since he had a reputation of being fair, and we definitely didn't have any other impartial people around. He even had a whistle around his neck. _How I wished I was that whistle_. I prayed I would not make a complete fool out of myself, and that I could keep my ass off of the floor, especially in those white shorts. His team looked very professional in their red and black uniforms, they had murderous expressions and I shivered. Shit, they were going to totally kick our asses.

I wasn't wrong. It was a bloodbath. Arlene was the only one on our team that knew how to play soccer. She scored two goals, but the other team was much better and they creamed us. They scored an amazing twelve goals, and totally humiliated us. I managed to keep out of it most of the time, and thankfully didn't fall down, although I got some serious hits from the opposing team. Those girls meant business. It was very clear they practiced and played a lot together. The game was laughable. The only redeeming quality was that I took the goalie position in the last fifteen minutes of the match, since Monica had pretty much given up. I managed to save our team from three more goals in that time. I felt a little better after that.

When it ended, the other team celebrated by having all the women hug Eric. I was jealous. I wanted to touch him so much. _Did they had to rub it in, wasn't winning enough?_ At least I didn't fall down. There was always a silver lining.

I went to the locker room to change. Arlene seemed possessed. She was mad, slamming everything around and barely able to look at us. I felt defeated, and like I was ten years old again. I was still that pathetic little girl in her baby blue tutu. I probably would never have a real conversation with Eric. I just had to get used to that, and get over my fascination with him. It was a stupid crush. I wallowed. I was thinking of how pathetic I was, when I noticed everybody had left and I was totally alone. Now I was pathetic, alone and didn't have a ride home. _Lovely_. At least I didn't have to face anybody, especially Bill. I didn't know the area well and it was almost midnight, would it be dangerous to find a bus stop and wait? I should call a cab. It was going to cost me a small fortune since I was so far from home, but I had no other options. I hoped I had enough cash. I got my stuff together, took one more look around the now empty room and left.

I was coming out of the locker room, feeling like a total loser, when I stopped in my tracks. Eric was alone in the stands putting the soccer balls inside a duffel bag. There was no one else around. I was momentarily at a loss of what to do when he looked up. He smiled at me, and I melted on the spot. _Did I finally lose my mind? Was I hallucinating?_ He looked like an angel. He was indeed glorious.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – THE RIDE**

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Eric." I said shyly. I was still uncertain if he was real.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had too many butterflies in my stomach, and my brain seemed to have stop working. I just waited for him to say something else. He stood up and started walking towards me. I watched him coming with rapid fascination. He moved like a lion, and he was devastatingly handsome. I couldn't move, I just stared. He stopped a couple of feet away from me.

"So, what did you think of the game?" _What game? Oh yeah._ _Get it together Sookie_. Humiliating? Pathetic? Laughable? Nothing good.

"Your team played well. We were pretty horrible." I finally answered. My mind was starting to catch up. _Thank heavens_.

"You just need to practice." _Yeah, right_. _Not in a million years._

He kept looking at me, and I lost all ability to form coherent thoughts when my eyes met his sky blue ones. I felt like a thousand watts of electricity were going through me. I was lost in the depth and power of his eyes.

"Do you like to play?" He asked, still staring into my eyes. I forced myself to say something.

"No, I'm not good with balls." _Shit, did I really say that?_ I was totally flustered.

'Really?" I think I saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"I suck hard" _Oh. My. God. Get a grip Sookie, you're embarrassing yourself_. _What was happening to me?_ I felt like such an idiot.

"Maybe you just need the right coach." He was grinning broadly now. My face turned beet red. _Was he making fun of me, or flirting? _Surely he wasn't flirting. Not with me. I looked down, and he started to move away again to get his bag. I followed and tried to think of something to say. _What should I do?_ I was completely lost. Thankfully he spoke first.

"Everybody is meeting up at Pizza Park to celebrate. I'm not sure anybody from your department is coming, but you should join us."

_What? He was asking me along? Was this a dream?_ _Did I hit my head and pass out during the game?_ It was the only logical explanation. But if it was a dream, I would make the most of it. I knew that pizza joint. It was a five minute drive from my place. Should I go with them? I mean sitting at a table with Eric and eleven others girls that I barely knew was a bit strange, but I had an idea. I just needed some alone time with him. I was getting excited.

"I'm not sure I would be welcomed, I mean being from the opposite team and all, but I would like a ride there if that's not a problem. I was about to call a taxi to take me home." I wouldn't join them, but I could walk home from the restaurant. At least I got to ride with him and maybe have a little conversation. _Could I manage that?_ I felt so flustered.

"Sure you would be welcomed. My car is at the parking lot. You're ready to go?" He looked me up and down, and I shivered.

"Yeah. You really don't mind?" I was having an out of body experience. This wasn't really happening. _Was it?_

"Of course not. It will be my pleasure." He smiled at me again, and turned to walk to the parking lot. I followed. I was elated. I was getting in his car, and it would be a twenty minute drive at least. Twenty minutes alone with Eric in a confined space. I grinned like a fool.

He had my dream car. A shiny, black Jeep Grand Cherokee. I sighed. Surely there must be something wrong with him. Nobody can be that appealing. I even liked his car. While I stared at it with a dreamy expression that was probably totally lame, he walked around and opened the passenger door for me. _Such a gentleman_. I beamed maniacally at him, and got in while saying thanks. He walked around the car and put his bag in the backseat. He got in, looked over at me smiling and started the car. I was joyous, and it would be the best ride I ever got. He got out of the parking space and turned to talk to me.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I was about to answer him when something jumped in front of the car. I yelped and he cursed, while hitting the brakes. Thank God we were going so slow. My heart was pounding, and I yelled _Jesus _while putting my hand over my chest. I looked outside the car and saw that the shadow was none other than Bill. _Son of a bitch_.

Eric looked mighty pissed, and for a second he looked pretty scary. He rolled down the window while muttering something under his breath. Bill was smiling like the idiot he was.

"Bill." That didn't sound friendly at all and if I were Bill, it would have erased that smile of my face.

"Hey Eric, could I get a ride too?"

My heart sunk, and a rage I never knew before came over me. I can't believe Bill was ruining my chance. _Motherfucker_. I wasn't one to curse, but I had a couple of choice words stuck in my throat. I could have beaten the crap out of him at that moment. I looked over at Eric instead. He seemed pretty displeased. I wondered why.

"Get in the back." He barked before turning to look at me. He gave me a strange look, but I couldn't discern what it meant. _Damn it_. My dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare. I just couldn't get a break. _What was Bill doing? Had he been waiting for me in the dark?_ That was creepy. Bill got in looking very pleased with himself. I wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face. I sulked and looked straight ahead.

We drove silently for a few minutes. I felt deflated and totally disappointed. Eric drove with his mouth set in a straight line, and Bill was in the back seat with his arms crossed over his chest. He still looked satisfied. _Bastard_. Finally, Eric broke the silence.

"How do you two know each other?"

_Shit. Goddamn it_. Bill smiled and leaned over putting his head in the space between the two front seats, like the annoying child he was. I hurriedly replied.

"We had a few classes together." I blurted out. It was the truth. Eric glanced my way and narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged. Bill smirked. I decided to change the subject.

"So Bill, are you going to celebrate with them?" I gritted my teeth to refrain from continuing that sentence with some unpleasant remark. I would act like we were just friendly acquaintances.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But why are you going? You lost after all." He replied with a smile. I closed my eyes and imagined him being run over by the jeep. I really had to keep my cool, so I responded with my sweetest voice.

"Oh no. I'm not going to celebrate with you. I just needed a ride and the place you're going is just five minutes from my house. I'll get a cab immediately when we get there."

Eric's head snapped around fast and he seemed annoyed. He eyed me steadily.

"Certainly not. I'll drive you home." I was surprised and touched.

"No Eric, you don't have too. Everyone is probably already wondering where you are. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. As I told you before you are more than welcomed to join us…" He gave Bill a homicidal look at that moment. I smiled. "…but if you don't want to, I will at least drop you off safely at your front door. Just tell me how to get there."

I was on cloud nine. I told him how to get to my home, and just sat there smiling to myself. Bill seemed defeated and remained quiet. _Thank God_. Eric just drove. I sneaked a couple of glances his way, but he seemed lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. I was still very worried Bill would ruin my reputation once I left the car, but there was nothing I could do but pray. I was also feeling very disappointed that the ride had turned into this awkward situation. I would make Bill pay for interrupting. I would. I can be a bitch if I have to. I rarely lose my temper, but when I do it's not a pretty sight.

Soon enough, we were in front of my building. I politely thanked Eric, said goodbye to both of them and got out of the car. I looked back before opening the door, and watched them drive away into the night while my heart broke into a million pieces.

_A/N: That's it for today. Next we'll probably have one more chapter with Sookie and then EPOV. God, help me! *shudders*_

_Cassandra, I think it was Buni who emailed me a picture of AS playing soccer and I made a motivational poster with a quote from her story (see my profile to get a link to all my posters). Actually it was Buni's ficlet about playa Eric that gave me the idea for this fic. Thanks Buni! *blows her kisses*_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello! Long time no see right? Sorry about that. I got carried away reading other stories and my glorious beta FDM was sick. Please send chicken soup her way. But this chapter is the longest I've written so I should get brownie points for that, right? _

_As usual I can't thank her enough. You all think my English is good but if you saw my drafts you might change your minds. All the credit goes to her. She is fantastic. FDM, I love you!_

_I also know I promised an EPOV, so don't kill me. His POV is my next update but I just had to get the story to the right point. You'll see why. I'll probably post it in the next couple of days if I don't die from the pressure of writing him. I'm really scared but I'm doing it. Please bear with me._

_I love your reviews and I'm amazed everyone has been so graceful. Please keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going. I read all of them several times and I know I should reply to them but I guess you prefer if I write the story and I really don't know what to say besides THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL. I even have a little proposition to make to you, so read my A/N at the end of the next chapter, ok?_

_I'll shut up now, on with the show…_

**CHAPTER 10 – THE NEWS**

Saturday morning I woke up to the phone ringing off the hook. I cursed and grabbed the receiver, still in a zombie state of mind. I grunted hello, while cursing under my breath. I was met with a loud and annoyed voice on the other end.

"Why didn't you call me last night when you got home? What happened? How did things go? Did you talk to Eric? How was the game?" Amelia was going on and on, while my mind adjusted to my now awake body. Apparently she already had tons of coffee.

"Amelia, slow down. Give me a minute here. You woke me up." I looked over to my alarm clock on the nightstand, it was only 8am. I grunted.

"So? I'm waiting here." She replied impatiently.

"Hold on hon, I need to get some coffee before having this conversation." Thankfully I had a cordless phone so I just walked to my kitchen while talking to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" I needed to stall her while my coffeemaker worked. She went on about Bob waking her up and trying to get her to run with him. I knew Amelia loathed running as much as I did. I just snorted and she bitched. When I finally had a steaming cup of coffee in my hands I threw myself on my couch.

"…Plus, I have to be at the store by 10am, if he thinks I'll ever start my Saturday mornings jogging at the crack of dawn, he has another thing coming." I had to laugh. I could just picture Amelia almost strangling Bob after his attempt this morning.

"I couldn't do it either, hon. So, if Bob ever mentions it to me I have your back."

"I knew you would Sookie, but quit stalling and tell me already. I don't have all day." She definitely knew me, so I told her yesterday's tale while she listened with baited breath. When I got to the part about Bill jumping in front of the car, she swore so loudly I had to get the phone away from my ear.

"Sookie I don't think I'll be able to refrain from kicking his ass when I see him again. What the hell was he doing there? Was he spying on you?

"I have no idea but that's my guess. It's kind of creepy since I haven't really talked to him since we broke up, and that was months ago."

"Since you dumped his stupid ass, you mean?"

"Do you think he noticed that I'm interested in Eric?"

"I haven't seen you around Eric, so I can't tell how you behave around him, but it really doesn't matter does it?"

"It does if that makes Bill decide to spread those lies to Eric."

"You have a point, but let's go back to the pleasant part here. You said Eric seemed like he didn't much care for Bill?"

"That's the impression I got, but I can't be sure. It was all so weird. I was totally off my game."

"I guess I would be too. I just can't believe Bill ruined your time alone with him."

"Me neither, but at least Eric was nice enough to drive me home."

"Sweetie, you just have to try it again. He even asked you to go drinking with them, didn't he? It went much better than you anticipated, right?

"That's true. He did invite me, but it could be he was just be being polite. On the plus side, I didn't fall on my ass, and didn't embarrass myself too much playing soccer. Did I tell you I saved three goals?"

"You did and I'm proud of you. I just wish I could do something to get Bill away from the two of you. He's such an asshole."

"I hear you. I think I could have killed him last night."

"I would have gladly helped you hide the body. I have to go now, sweetie, but I'll come by your place later and I'll bring some movies we can watch to cheer you up, ok?"

"Great. I'll probably stay here studying all day, but I'll run out to get us some beer for tonight."

"Excellent. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Amelia, and thanks for the support."

"Don't mention it. Bye."

After the phone call, I cleaned my apartment and did my laundry. My mind was still going over the events of the night before, and trying to decipher Eric's behavior. Was he just being polite? Didn't he like Bill? Or was that just wishful thinking? I couldn't be sure. I knew that Amelia and I would go over everything in detail when she came over, and she would help me analyze everything that happened. That's what girlfriends are for, right? When my mind was just going around in circles again, and my apartment and clothes were in order, I finally settled down to study. Since I needed to clear my head off all things Eric related, I welcomed the distraction. I studied for a good four hours before I heard the doorbell. It was already dark outside. It was definitely Amelia. I went to open the door to my best friend. I had barely time to get it open before Amelia strode into my apartment talking a thousand words a minute.

"Boy, do I have some news for you, but you have to promise not to kill the messenger. Here."

She handed me two dvd's, and I looked at the titles while she hung her purse in the hook in the back of the door. She had brought me Kill Bill parts 1 and 2. I laughed.

"You are laughing now, but you won't be in about ten minutes." That got me somber pretty fast.

"What happened? Don't tell me Bob is pissed with you because you didn't want to join him this morning?"

"What? No. Not at all. It's about Eric." She looked pretty serious.

"Eric?" How could she have gotten information about Eric so fast? And what could be so bad that she looked so solemn? I looked at her questioningly.

"Pam came by today to rent some movies and we went for a cup of coffee to catch up."

"What have you done Amelia? I swear I'll kill you if you told her anything." I was getting mad and was staring daggers at her.

"Don't be silly. Of course I didn't tell her anything. I would probably have tried to bring up his name at some point, but I didn't have to. She mentioned him before I even got a chance to work it casually over the conversation." I sighed, feeling relieved. She looked annoyed at my interruption.

"Go on." I made a hurry up gesture with my hand, while she sat on the couch. I had an impression I wasn't going to like where this was leading.

"Well…" She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"You're killing me here. What about Eric?" I was concerned about what was coming.

"He has a girlfriend." She waited for my reaction. I stood there like a statue, while my whole body was filled with disappointment. I should have known. How could he not? A man like that was never alone for too long. Some lucky bitch had snatched him. I slumped down besides Amelia. I didn't know what to say. I felt so idiotic. Why did I ever think I had a chance with him? Now I wouldn't even try to get his attention. If he had a girlfriend I would back off. I was not the type to pursue someone else's boyfriend, no matter how fine he was. And boy was he fine. It was time to stop that train of thought. I had to get him out of my head. The problem was, I didn't think I could. I put my hands over my face. Amelia grabbed my right hand and squeezed it.

"At least he's not married. Who knows how long it will last?" She smiled at me.

"What else did Pam tell you?" I felt so defeated, but I had to know everything about the girl that won his heart. Who was she? How did she manage that? She was probably extremely pretty.

"Not much. Apparently they are still very close. She went to dinner with him and his girlfriend last weekend, and she hated her. She went on and on about how Eric didn't know how to pick them. See, maybe they'll break up soon and now I can always pump Pam for information. After all she volunteered all that. Cheer up sweetie. I know, let's watch Kill Bill!" She tried to get up, but I held her hand and pulled her back down.

"Who is she? Did Pam tell you anything about her?" I just had to know. It was pointless, but a morbid curiosity was eating me up.

"Er… She didn't elaborate much, just complained how they were a bad match." She was avoiding my gaze. She was hiding something.

"Spit it out Amelia. I know your concealing something from me. What is it? Is it someone we know?" That would totally suck.

"NO! I mean, not someone we know personally. It's that ex-model. The one turned fashion designer. Ginger." She looked away.

My mouth popped open. Ginger was absolutely beautiful. She had been on the cover of every teen magazine I read when I was in high school. She was tall, with long straight brown hair and the longest legs possible. Her eyes were huge, and also brown. She had olive skin and was scary thin too, but all models were. She was about thirty years old now, and had given up modeling to open a small boutique. She was hyper cool, and was always featured in fashion magazines as best dressed. She was a party fiend and was at the best events in town. She was Eric's girlfriend? Sadly, that made perfect sense. He was gorgeous and successful. They made a fantastic couple, him fair and her dark. They must be a vision together, kind of like Brad and Angelina. I think I had tears in my eyes. If Eric's type was someone so breathtaking, and with that kind of personality, I would never stand a chance. I was her total opposite in every way. I closed my eyes in utter defeat and tried to get the images of them together off my head. Amelia patted my back.

"Come on Sookie. What's the big deal? They'll never last. She is famous for her many boyfriends. You know that." She tried to look at me encouragingly. I was incredulous at her reaction.

"The big deal is that if she is the kind of girl Eric likes, I will never have a chance with him. Not in a million years. I knew he was out of my league, but I had hope. Now I know I could never compete."

"Sweetie, you're just as beautiful as she is, plus I bet you are much more intelligent than her. She seems so shallow." I snorted. I could be cute, but beautiful? And in comparison to her? It was laughable. And I would have laughed, if I weren't feeling so dejected.

"Yeah, my IQ points will definitely sway Eric my way." I said sarcastically. Really, who were we kidding? No matter how bright I would like to think I was, it didn't really matter. She couldn't be that stupid either, she had her own business. It's really unfair to be born looking like that, with a working brain, and to be able to snag a man like Eric. The perfect couple. Crap. Crap. Crap. It was utterly depressing. I was in need of a lot of alcohol. I just couldn't deal with that right now. That reminded me.

"Amelia, I got carried away studying and I forgot to get us beer. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sookie, I'll run to the store and get us some."

"No. If you don't mind I would like to open that bottle of tequila that has been collecting dust in my cabinet for awhile." Her eyes widened. She knew I wasn't a big drinker, but she nodded her head.

"Great. I'll look for it while you pop the movie in the DVD player. I'll be right back. Do you need salt and lemon?" I was up and walking towards my kitchen with new found resolve. Getting loaded sounded like the best idea ever.

"I'll take some if you don't mind. Do you need any help?" She had turned the TV on already.

"No. Just give me a minute."

I looked around and found the bottle. It was a beautiful sight. I got a lemon out of the fridge and cut in it into pieces, and then I got the saltshaker and put it on a tray with the rest of the stuff. I would forgo the salt and lemon. I just needed the booze. I walked back carrying the tray. Amelia had settled down on the couch, but was still looking at me with apprehension. I just had it with all the Eric talk. That shit was getting me down. I sat down next to her after putting everything on the coffee table. I poured the tequila into two shot glasses, one for each of us. I gulped the first one while Amelia was still putting salt on her hand. I pressed play on the remote, and the words Kill Bill appeared on the screen in big bold letters. I smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 – THE BUSINESS CARD**

I ended up having a blast with Amelia on Saturday night, courtesy of my Mexican friend. We got extremely drunk, so I can't remember everything that went down that night. I do, however, remember my drunk ass trying to reenact Uma Thurman's kung fu moves in the middle of the living room using a chopstick as a make believe samurai sword, while Amelia fell off the couch from laughing so hard. I might also have tried to learn the **Five Point** Palm Exploding Heart Technique for later use. I remembered, as well, me and Amelia singing I Will Survive at the top of our lungs using the remote controls as microphones. We put on quite show, until Bob showed up in the wee hours to take Amelia home. She wasn't pleased and while he dragged her out of the door, she kept yelling "don't oppress me" at him. I nearly peed in my pants I was laughing so hard. I don't recall how I got into bed, but I do remember spending Sunday in bed with the worst hang over I ever had. It was worth it though. I needed to unwind.

I think I needed to hear that Eric had a girlfriend to finally put an end to my crush. He was unattainable, so I didn't have to worry about approaching him or even trying to seduce him. _As if it was possible_. My obsession wasn't healthy and would never lead to anything, so why bother? I mean I would probably still admire him, and probably drool a little when he was around, but I wouldn't waste any more time plotting to get his attention. He was taken and apparently his taste in women was too sophisticated for me anyway. If you had an Angelina Jolie, would you trade her for a plain Jane? I don't think so. Eric was like a work of art hanging in a museum, you could look and admire all you wanted, but it would never hang on your dining room wall. It was kind of liberating to finally figure that out. I was free.

It also helped that I didn't see him around the office for the next couple of weeks. I was busy doing my job, and avoiding being mistreated by Arlene. I still didn't like the idea of Bill bad mouthing me to Eric, but I couldn't help it if he decided to do so. It wouldn't change anything either. I didn't want Eric to think ill of me, but I guessed he didn't think of me at all, so I had nothing to worry about. Soon my internship would be over and I probably wouldn't see him again. I had more important things to concern myself with. I still had to graduate law school and pass the bar. Daydreaming about a guy, actually someone else's boyfriend wouldn't help me at all. I even told Amelia I didn't want to talk about him anymore, nor did I want to know anything about him, even if Pam told her his life story. I was done. I was cured. Or so I thought.

My last day came pretty fast. I spent that last Friday afternoon of work at my desk, clearing my email inbox and filing the last documents that were still there. I had to go down to Human Resources to get everything straight before leaving. I was composing a polite email to Arlene to thank her for the opportunity she had given me, when I heard a deep sexy voice call my name.

"Sookie?" I kept typing since I was concentrated.

"Just a second." I replied brusquely. I finished the text I was writing, and turned in my chair to see who was there. That's when my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. It was Eric. He looked even more handsome than I remembered, and he was looking down at me with an indiscernible expression. I guessed I wasn't as cured as I thought.

"Is today your last day?" He inquired. _What was he doing here today? _I hadn't seen him in ages, since that night he gave me a ride home. _And how come he wanted to know that? _It took me a minute to compose myself enough to respond.

"Yes, it is. My classes start Monday." I continued to stare at his mesmerizing eyes. _What were we talking about?_ I didn't seem to remember. I felt like I was hypnotized by those amazingly blue orbs.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. You're graduating by the end of the semester, right?"_Oh yes_. We were talking about me and school. _Uh, why?_

"Yeah, I am." _What else was I suppose to say?_

"Do you already have a job lined up for after graduation?" He was staring right back at me. I was getting dizzy.

"No. Not yet." _Great Sookie, way to keep the conversation going_. But I was never my eloquent self near him. That's for sure.

"Well, I might be able to help you out with that. My firm is always looking for new talent, so if you're interested, send me your resume and I'll see what I can do. Here's my card."

His hand went into his suit jacket, and came back holding a small white business card. He handed it to me. I slowly took the card from his hand and our fingers brushed. I got goose bumps. It was like I had put my finger in an electric socket. I also felt awkward and shy for the millionth time next to him. _I was such a dork_. He smiled at me benevolently and walked away. I managed to whisper a thank you. I didn't even get a chance to thank him properly, he was gone so fast. I stayed like that with my hand out holding that tiny card for a few minutes while replaying in my mind his gorgeous ass walking away. _Did I ever mention how yummy his ass was? It was prize worthy_. My head was spinning. _Why did he have that kind of power over me? Why did he do that? Was he that nice with all the other interns? More importantly, why did I still care?_

_-------_

_A/N: *looks around*_

_So you liked it? I had a lot of fun writing Amelia and Sookie's night. You can probably tell from the length of the last chapter._

_I'm also curious about what you think Eric's feelings and impressions of Sookie are? I know what they are and your opinion won't change that but I really want to know, so please review and let me know. _

_I've actually learned something from reading so many other fics. Bribery works. If you review not only will you make me write faster but I'm also going to send you a tease/preview of the next chapter. Starting tomorrow. It won't be edited but I'm hoping you won't mind, will you? _

_I'm totally shameless, I know, but the reviews just put a smile on my face. They are better than cupcakes. Plus, less fattening._

_So, an EPOV coming right up!_


	13. Chapter 12

**DANCING IN THE DARK**

_A/N: I have to thank my wonderful beta FDM. She gave me invaluable insight and helped me with this chapter. She also talked me down the ledge. You rock FDM!_

_It's my birthday today, so I'm giving you a little gift. This chapter is way longer than my usual ones. It was nerve wrecking too._

_This chapter is dedicated to __LindsayK__. She is an awesome writer and such a sweetheart. She wrote a hot one-shot ficlet for my birthday that totally made my day. Thanks honey, it's the best gift ever. It's incredible. Go check it out. Here:_

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5100443 / 1 /_

_Please make sure to go read her stories, especially What Dreams May Come. They are way better than mine I assure you. I hope you like my epov sweetie, it's for you. *smooches*_

_Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy my Eric. I'm freaking out a bit._

_*hides under bed*_

**CHAPTER 12 – ERIC**

**EPOV**

Sookie Stackhouse intrigued me. That's more than I can say for most of the women I meet. I can't actually pinpoint what it was that specifically pulled me to her, but it was there nonetheless. I wanted to find out though, and that's probably why I gave her my business card.

What the fuck was that by the way? I'd never done that before. I could care less about interns. I have too much shit to do. Yet there I was, going to her and offering my help. Just like that. I'm not usually so impulsive, and after I walked away I thought I needed to figure out why I did that. It wasn't just her cleavage. I'm not that easy. I had to figure things out before I talked to her again. I'm always in control of any and all situations, and that little slip was bugging the hell out of me.

I decided to walk back to my office, while I analyzed everything about Ms. Stackhouse that I knew so far. I'm a practical man, so I was sure I could look at the situation closely, and determine the best course of action from then on.

I remember the first time I saw her. I was checking my email on her computer because I had left my laptop at my own office, and I didn't realize my talk with Arlene would take as long as it did. Arlene suggested that I use the one at her new intern's desk. I had been away the previous week and had not yet met said intern. I wasn't even interested in meeting any of Arlene's interns because they never lasted anyway. I felt someone approach the cubicle while I typed. I finished the email, hit send, and turned to look at the person standing by the desk. That was when I saw her. She looked startled, but I guess anyone would if they arrived at their desk Monday morning to find a strange man on their computer. I assumed she was the new intern, so I stood up and apologized, because contrary to Arlene's attitude, I believe manners are important in the workplace. I even smiled at her, which when I thought about it, isn't a common occurrence when I meet new people. But how could I not? She was beautiful. Her hair was blond and long, almost the exact same color as mine. Her eyes were a very dark blue, and shone with intelligence. She had a voluptuous body, with an amazing rack. Even in her work clothes you could tell she was delicious, with all the right curves. She looked very young, but professional at the same time, which only added to her allure. I stood there making my assessment of her, until Arlene came back and made the introductions. I offered my hand, and when she took it I could not help but notice how small and soft her hand was. It fit perfectly in mine and I felt a strange and new sensation. She seemed shy when she said "hi," which is not the usual female reaction to meeting me. Arlene explained what I was doing at her desk before she arrived, and I noticed she stood up straighter and looked Arlene in the eyes when she gave her reply. Maybe she was just shy around men. Arlene was already turning her back and walking her out of Sookie's cubicle, so I just told her I was done and followed Arlene out.

My mind was already getting in gear for the busy day of work ahead of me, but I spared a second to feel sorry for the good looking girl, and to wonder how long she would last with Arlene as her boss. There was a running joke how many interns Arlene was capable of going through in one summer. Nobody ever lasted more than two weeks and even that was rare. Most of the unsuspecting interns ran off crying after a couple of days or just never came back the next day, without so much as an explanation. Arlene was a royal bitch, but extremely competent so Victor never said a word about how she treated them. She was polite enough with me and my team, so it wasn't my business how she conducted herself in her own office. For some reason, however, I didn't like the idea of sweet little Sookie running of crying in the middle of the day. Why this fucking thought, about someone I didn't even know, crossed my mind boggled me. I'm pretty ruthless myself, although I believe that being a fair boss achieves better results. You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar, and fear never inspires loyalty in my experience, although a healthy dose can be useful. I hate incompetent people, but even I couldn't believe that all of Arlene's interns over the years were that bad. Like I said though, it wasn't my problem.

During the next six weeks or so I saw her around the office, which really surprised me. I was sure she would have gone running for the hills the same week I met her. I decided to keep an eye on her, and to be polite so I could get a better read on her. I didn't get much of a chance as she always looked busy and serious, and every time I smiled or acknowledged her, she would act shy and look down. That fucking behavior just fueled my curiosity and the fact that it did, pissed me off. Why the fuck did I care about some hot intern? And why did I pay attention to her? And why was I smiling at her every time I saw her? Women usually threw themselves at me, even when I was my usual, aloof self. I never put any effort to get their attention but this fucking girl incited a different reaction, and she barely looked at me. Was that why I was so fascinated? Sure, she had tougher skin than most, putting up with all of Arlene's shit, and she was always composed and professional. She had been there for seven weeks and I never saw her distressed, even once. I think everybody thought Arlene had gone soft, but I knew better. A tiger never change its stripes. Also, she had to be doing a good job because Arlene hadn't fired her either. Her angelic face was misleading, because she had to have a fucking strong mind and willpower to put up with that shit. It was a major turn on. Her duality was intriguing, and I'm all for solving puzzles.

I decided to add her to our mailing list. I didn't recall any other summer intern being added before, but she had lasted more than any of the others, plus maybe I could get more information about her. The list was initiated because of our work load, but it soon became a way to unwind during stressful times. Most people here had worked together for a long time, and we were pretty casual in those emails. If she joined the joking I could get more insight into her. She ended up never actually participating. I don't know if that was her shy personality, or if it was because none of her co-workers paid any attention to her. She was all but invisible to them, and not for the first time I wondered why she wasn't invisible to me. It wasn't just her looks, although that helped, but her eyes. They had depth; like there was so much there that she hid. I wanted to know. Fuck me, but I did. I had always read women pretty easily, but had never been interested enough to find out more than what they offered me. She was different, however, and I was set on finding out why.

She surprised me again one Friday in the conference room. Arlene called her in, and told her that her job for the evening was to organize all the documents there, and put them in envelopes for mailing to the board members. It was a fuck load of paper. I doubted one person was going to be able to finish it in one single night, and I was thinking about calling someone from my own office to help. When Sookie came into the conference room and Arlene told her what her assignment was, I was sure she would finally crack. I think that was Arlene's intention too, as she got her kicks from driving people to the edge. I watched as Sookie looked over at the table and the mountains of documents there. She swallowed hard, and I thought to myself here comes the tears, but no. The unpredictable girl steeled herself, squared her shoulders, and replied calmly to Arlene that she would get right to it. I almost smirked. Arlene wasn't pleased, and when I suggested that it would be best to call for reinforcements she was even angrier but didn't interfere. Sookie didn't look at me, but thanked me in her smooth voice. I exited the room and Arlene stalked by me, silently fuming, while I called my office. We had a batch of summer interns as well, and I knew exactly who I would request. Bill Compton. He had always rubbed me the wrong way. I'm a very good judge of character, you don't get to be where I am if you're not and although I had very little contact with him, he still managed to annoy me. That's exactly why I requested him specifically for this horrible task.

Bill arrived close to an hour later, and after saying our hellos I escorted him to the conference room to introduce him to Sookie, apparently they already knew each other. I was definitely displeased with the gleeful way Bill was looking at her. That fucker was beaming at her like the cat that just ate the canary. What the fuck? She didn't respond in kind thankfully, and I decided to leave quickly before I overstepped my boundaries and asked what the hell all that was about. Maybe I had chosen the wrong intern for the job but it was done and there was no use worrying about it, plus I had a meeting to attend.

The following week I was still very busy with the case, but since the documentation had been sent to the board and they were satisfied with the course of action we took, I could work from my own office at my firm. I was trying to make partner, so I didn't have much time to ponder about Sookie and her appeal to me. Since things were going in the right direction and everyone involved was relieved, the women decided it would be fun to have a friendly game of soccer between our firm's team and Arlene's department. I had been coaching the girls' team for the last six months. They had bugged the hell out of me about it, and since I loved soccer but never played I agreed. They were good and pretty easy to manage, most of them had been playing since high school and it made my job easier, and less time consuming. I had no idea how the women in Arlene's department played, but I guessed Sookie would be involved because they needed 11 players, and I wasn't even sure they had that many women in the department. I looked forward to it, because it was also a chance to watch her closely and learn more about her. A predator must know his prey. I certainly lived by that. That is one of the qualities that made me a great lawyer.

When the day of the game came I found myself begrudgingly excited about it. I knew my team would kick ass, of course, and I would surely see Sookie. The excitement about that was disturbing to me, and unwelcome, but I felt it all the same. Fuck.

We got there a little later than expected, since it was difficult to get everyone off work so early in the evening but we finally managed. I was busy giving my team a last minute pep talk and instructions when I spotted Sookie coming out of the lockeroom. She looked downright eatable in her white shorts and blue jersey. She had great legs, and her boobs looked amazing in that thin material. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked much better than she did in her prim business suits. Her expression was glum though. She seemed extremely uncomfortable. Almost all the women in her team looked uncomfortable too, but you would think someone had skinned her puppy by the way she carried herself. It was fucking adorable. I couldn't wait to see her in action, although it didn't seem like she would have much fun, but the thought of her incredible boobs going up and down while she ran around the field almost got me hard. I had to look away. Unfortunately that's when I saw that Bill was in the stands looking intently at Sookie, like she was a glass of water and he was in the desert. Fucking asshole.

I couldn't imagine what the fuck was he doing there? Most interns were still at the office, or fleeing home to rest. I was sure he had other shit to do, but there he was staring at Sookie like a fucking dog that just spotted a steak. I decided to rethink his workload. I still hadn't had much interaction with him, but the little I had didn't endear me to him in the least. He seemed too sure of himself, and was always sucking up to everybody above him. He was deemed competent enough, otherwise he wouldn't still be working there, but personally I disliked him. I was also curious about his relationship with Sookie. How did he know her, and why did I get the impression he wanted her for himself? She was way out of his league.

The game was a bloodbath. I was refereeing, and I tried to be fair, but my team creamed Arlene's team. They obviously had never played together and besides Arlene, I didn't think any of them had much affinity with a soccer ball. Sookie looked miserable during most of the game, and it seemed to me that she tried hard to stay out of the way. She got hit hard a few times by Thalia, who is the best player we've got, but she didn't even flinch. The girl was definitely a mystery. She looked so vulnerable, but acted so tough. It was captivating. In the end of the game she surprised me once again by taking position as goalie and pretty much kicking ass. She looked like another person once she positioned herself at the goal. She looked utterly in control and fierce. It was fucking hot. Maybe if Arlene had put her in that position from the beginning, we wouldn't have beaten them by so much. When the game was finally over, I noticed her walking towards the lockeroom. She was sweaty and flushed. I instantly imagined her with that same look, lying on my bed after I had properly fucked her all night. My cock immediately reacted to that image. I was glad I had jeans on.

I congratulated the girls on my team, and we decided to go celebrate properly at a pizza joint I favored. I wondered if anyone would invite Sookie, but I was almost sure nobody would. I briefly thought about inviting her myself but I thought it would make my intent towards her clear, and I still wasn't sure what my intent really was, so I resisted the impulse. While I was waiting for my team to change my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller id, which was a rookie mistake, but I was still distracted from thinking about Sookie in those shorts.

Shit. It was Ginger. I had been dating Ginger for three months. She was an ex-model and she was gorgeous, no doubt about it. I met her at a cocktail party in an art gallery. The owner was a good client, so I felt compelled to attend. We were introduced by him and ended up talking for awhile. I really wanted to fuck her and she seemed to have the same inclination, so we ended up going home together. She was a great lay and easy enough to talk to. She was a bit shallow and self absorbed, but she had her own business and was bright enough. She knew I worked a lot and had long and unpredictable hours, and she didn't mind and never nagged me about it, which was one of her greater attractions. She was way too social for my tastes, but all the partying kept her busy while I worked. On weekends I was always up early, and I would go to beach to spend the day surfing, which is what I love most. She would sleep late and go shopping while I did that. She wasn't fond of the beach and since I spent the entire time in the water, it didn't make any difference if she was there on the sand watching me or not. It was just the easiest relationship I ever had. We saw each other only on the weekends. We would go out to dinner or to one of her many social functions, but mostly it was a physical relationship. Those many social functions weren't my favorite place to be, but they were good networking and she always enchanted anyone we talked to, even my business associates. She was great arm candy but something was missing, and lately that really bugged me, regardless of how great a fuck she was. Pam had met her, and immediately told me she was all wrong for me, and although I would never admit it to her out loud, she may have been right.

All those thoughts were going through my head while Ginger yapped about some party tonight. I told her I couldn't make it and that I'd see her tomorrow, or if she wanted she could come over to my place afterwards. I knew I could definitely use the sex, especially with all the fantasies I was conjuring up starring Sookie. She was satisfied with my suggestion, and we got off the phone quickly. I knew there was a reason I kept her around. I put the phone in my back pocket, and when I looked around everyone had already left. I went to the stands to put away the soccer balls before leaving, and that's when I spotted Sookie coming out of the lockeroom. I couldn't help but smile.

She looked surprised to see me there since everyone had already left. I said hello to her, and she replied shyly and stopped in her tracks. I walked towards her because I simply couldn't resist the urge. I finally had a chance to talk to her alone, and I seized it. I stopped in front of her and asked casually about the game, since it seemed like the most appropriate subject. She blushed a little, and then told me that my team played well, and laughed at how badly her team played. It was true, but she had done well as a goalie, so I replied that she just needed practice. I would be more than willing to help her with that, I thought to myself. I looked into her eyes to see if they were as fascinating as I had thought. Indeed they were, and I could not look away. She stared right back into mine and I felt like we were having a silent conversation. I became convinced that there was a lot more to know about her, and I had to yet scratch the surface. I tried to keep the conversation going, because I didn't want her to look that closely into me. I was not sure what she would see in my eyes. I asked if she liked to play, but the type of game I had in mind wasn't really soccer. So, when she replied she wasn't good with balls, I had to suppress the grin that was threatening to appear and asked her if that was really true, just to egg her on. She looked mortified and tried to correct herself, which only made it worse when she said innocently that she sucked hard. My mind came up with some more interesting scenarios, and I just couldn't hold back my grin and the words that came out of my mouth telling her that she only needed the right coach. Her face flamed red and she looked down. It was enticing as hell, but I had already played her for too long. I turned my back to give her space to compose herself and went back to my duffel bag. Maybe she wasn't as immune to my charms as I had initially thought.

She slowly followed me and I made up my mind. I asked her if she wanted to join us for pizza. She looked really surprised I had invited her, but since none of her co-workers treated her with any consideration it was understandable. She seemed reluctant to join us but asked me for a ride. I would most definitely ride her anytime, I internally smirked. Her coworkers left her stranded at the soccer field, late at night, and she didn't even looked pissed about it. She was undeniably the independent type. It had worked to my benefit though, since we would have some time alone in my car and could talk casually. I could drop my professionalism a bit and talk more freely with her, and see if she was as interesting as I had made her out to be in my mind. I could turn up a bit of my charm.

I hoped she would join us at the restaurant, so I told her she would be welcomed which was stretching the truth a little, but I didn't give a fuck what my co-workers would think. I couldn't resist checking her out again when she was so close to me, so I looked her up and down, and I'm sure she noticed. I'm a man and we do that shit all the time, I was sure she was used to it, especially with the way she looks.

She asked me if I really didn't mind giving her a ride, which was kind of endearing given the dirty thoughts that had swirled around my mind when she mentioned ride. I told her it would be my pleasure, and I'm sure she didn't catch the innuendo in that remark. She seemed naïve, and that only spurred me on. It made me smile at her before I turned to walk to my car. She followed behind quietly.

In the parking lot, I walked around my car and opened the passenger door for her. She beamed at me. I made a mental note that she seemed to like a man with old fashion manners. She thanked me and got in. I walked around the vehicle, dropped the duffel bag with the balls in the back seat, and got into the driver's seat. I looked over at her and I liked the sight of her in my car, it made me smile yet again.

I started the car and backed out of the parking space slowly while I turned to Sookie and asked what kind of music she liked. It was a personal question that usually says a lot about the person, plus I wanted to make her comfortable while she rode with me, so we could talk more freely.

I think she was about to answer me when I noticed someone jump in front of my car. I hit the brakes. I wondered who the fuck was stupid enough to throw themselves in front of a moving jeep for Christ's sake? I muttered "fucking asshole" under my breath when I noticed it was none other than Bill. Too bad I didn't drive over him. Poor Sookie looked like she had seen a ghost, she looked so startled with her hand over her chest. I was beyond pissed now. I was fucking enraged. I rolled down the window while trying to control my temper. I wanted to rip his head off. What the fuck did that idiot want?

The son of the bitch was smiling, and I struggled to hold back all the profanities I wanted to scream at him. I growled his name at him and waited for an explanation for his moronic behavior. The bastard calmly asked me for a ride too. What the fuck was he doing there, lurking in a deserted parking lot? Was he waiting for Sookie? That was the only logical explanation since everybody else had left some time before. I wondered what was that about. My dislike for him spiked, and the rage I was controlling almost spilled over.

Unfortunately I had to behave myself, so I barked at the clown to hop in the back. I didn't have much choice. Fucking cockblocker. So much for my alone time with Sookie. He would pay for that mistake. I would make sure of it.

I looked over at Sookie with regret, and she seemed to be displeased too. I liked that. I decided I had to find out how the hell did they knew each other. After he had gotten in the car, looking mighty pleased with himself, and we had driven for a bit I cracked and asked them directly how they knew each other.

I noticed the smile that came over Bill from the mirror before he leaned in to answer. Sookie looked nervous, and hurriedly told me they had a few classes together. I could tell there was more to it than that but I wasn't going to push the issue, at least not then. I was curious though. I could scarcely believe a woman like Sookie could have had any sort of romantic entanglement with a loser like Bill. He seemed interested enough though. Thankfully she didn't seem to return the feeling. Smart girl.

She changed the subject quite rapidly, and asked Bill a little stiffly if he would be celebrating with us. I hoped not. The asshole had the nerve to tell her he would and asked if she would be going too, making sure to remark her team had lost. Fucker. She would be much more welcome than him at any celebration, at least to me. I noticed a flash of anger crossed her eyes, but in the next second she sweetly replied she wasn't going and only needed the ride there since she lived nearby. She also said she would get a cab once we'd gotten there. I didn't like the fact that she wasn't going, and wondered if it had something to do with Bill's presence. I was even angrier with him now. Stupid fucker. I looked at her in annoyance, because I also didn't like her idea of getting a cab. Did she think I wouldn't drive her safely home? What type of assholes was she used to? I looked her in the eye and told her that was not an option, and that I would drive her home. She looked surprised and told me I didn't have to, and that I would be late. Bullshit. I didn't give a fuck if they had to wait for me, and I wanted to get her home safely. I also told her again that she was welcomed to join us, but if she really wanted I would drop her off at her place as long as she gave me directions. I paused only to glare at Bill, since I was pretty sure her reluctance probably had something to do with him. She complied and explained how to get there.

I was disappointed she wouldn't be coming with us, so I drove silently fuming for the rest of the way. I didn't want to chat with Sookie while Bill hovered over us. He wisely remained quiet too, as did Sookie. Pretty soon we were at her door. She said goodbye to both of us, thanked me and got out of my car. I drove away wondering when, or if, I would ever have another chance to converse with her.

I didn't see her again for the next couple of weeks. I was extremely busy at my office and hadn't needed to go over there. One Friday morning I realized it was her last day, since I knew most classes began on Monday, and our own interns had their last day. I had no idea if or when I would see her again. It bothered me. So, when Arlene called and asked me if I could come by her office to discuss an issue with her, I jumped at the chance. I knew I would probably see Sookie around, and I wanted to tell her goodbye at least.

I went over there after lunch, and had my meeting with Arlene. When it was over I found myself walking towards Sookie's cubicle. I approached it quietly, and noticed she was busy on her computer and still surrounded by documents. Even on her last day she was working hard. That did it. I would give her my card and tell her to send me her resume. I had never done this before but I had a feeling she deserved it, because any one who survives a whole summer under Arlene, and works this hard, is an asset. The fact that she personally appealed to me could be a problem, but I couldn't resist the impulse. She would also have my email address and phone number, so if she wanted she could contact me for other reasons besides professional ones. I briefly wondered if she would.

She was so immersed in what she was doing, that I had to call her name even after I had been standing there for a minute or so. She was oblivious to my presence. She didn't even look up just told me casually to hold on a minute. I wasn't used to waiting for anyone, especially interns. She definitely extracted different reactions from me than most people. It was still a mystery to me why. I was contemplating that when she finally turned to me. She seemed utterly surprised to see me standing there in front of her. I inquired if it was her last day, and she looked stumped. I guess she was wondering why I wanted to know, and truthfully so was I. She finally told me it indeed was, and that her classes started Monday. She stared into my eyes and I was once again fascinated with the intensity I saw there. I decided to go ahead with my plan, so I told her I just wanted to wish her good luck and asked if she was graduating soon. She told me she was. I asked if she already had a job lined up for afterwards and she said she didn't, so I offered my help and gave her my business card. Our fingers brushed when I handed it to her, and once again I was startled by her warmth and that strange sensation I couldn't identify. I smiled at her when I noticed she seemed a little shy and whispered her thanks. She was so adorable when acting coy. I turned and walked away. I had done what I went there to do, plus I had to get back to work. She had the information on how to contact me. The ball was in her court.

I walked the whole way back to my building while rehashing all our interactions, so I entered the sliding door and waited for the elevator. It was time to get back into the game.

*******************

_A/N: *peeks in from under the bed*_

_So, did you like it? Did it suck? Please, let me know._

_I also wanted to tell you that you are very perceptive. Most of you had a good grasp on what Eric was feeling. I'm impressed._

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it always makes my day. The bribe worked, so I want to know if you want me to continue to send reviewers teasers. If you do this time it's going to take me a few days to do it because my next chapter isn't written yet but I promise to send it as soon as I have something and before my next update. Let me know if you want it._

_The more reviews I get the faster I write. Really. I swear. *grins*_

_Lastly I want to know if you want me to do another EPOV in the future. Do you?_

_*goes back to hiding*_


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Long time no see, right? I'm sorry this took so long. I really am. I could give you a bunch of excuses and even blame it on being super busy in real life. But I wasn't. No. Not busy at all. I had writer's block. I did. It sucked. It drove me crazy. My guess is that my muse took off with Eric, after he did his pov, to enjoy some sexcapades. Slut. _

_Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my lemony one-shot, Good Vibrations, it was an exercise in nookie. Call it practice before things get hot in this story. If you haven't checked it out before, please do. Just go to my profile, it's there waiting for you._

_As always, my gratitude goes to my wonderful beta FDM. My own personal goddess. Thanks sweetie!_

**CHAPTER 13 – THE STREET**

It had been about six months since I graduated Law School. I passed the bar, and began working at a small, but much respected law firm. One of my professors was kind enough to recommend me for the job and after two interviews with two different partners, I was hired. I was elated.

I loved my new job. My boss was a great attorney, and the sweetest man. He treated me with respect, and taught me a lot. I couldn't have been luckier. I also got along with everyone in the office and I had an intern of my own. It's funny how much can change in a year. I finally felt like a grown up, like a woman, not a girl. The job gave me a confidence that I didn't know was possible.

I also made a new friend. I shared an office with another lawyer. Her name was Tara, and we had grown to be good friends. She was a little older than me, and was married to a wonderful man, JB. They had a two year old daughter and were very happy together. She was a great help to me personally, and professionally. She was outspoken, and usually shook me out of my comfort zone by being extremely blunt. In fact, she reminded me a little of Amelia.

We had lunch together pretty much every day and that day was no different, at least not in that respect. We were walking back to our building after eating, and Tara decided to stop by a newsstand to check out some fashion magazines. They were not my thing, so while the flipped through them I was telling her about this new case I was working on. I was talking a mile a minute and gesturing a lot with my hands, this tends to happen when I'm really engrossed in what I'm saying. I had my back to the street and was in the middle of my speech, when I briefly noticed a tall blond man walking in our direction, but I was so caught up in what I was saying that I didn't really pay any attention to him. I noticed, however Tara's eyes widening and she grabbed my wrist, totally interrupting the flow of the conversation, or should I say monologue.

"Sookie, do you know that man?" I was confused.

"What man, Tara?" My brain was still thinking about the story I had been telling her.

"That hunk that just passed by us."

"I don't think so, why?" I replied without thinking.

"Well, he eyed fucked you and I think he was going to talk to you, but you totally ignored his presence, so he just kept walking."

_A good looking man just eyed fucked me? Really?_ I tried to think back and that's when it hit me. _Oh. My. God_. It was Eric. _How could I have missed it?_ I hadn't seen him since that day he gave me his business card about a year ago, but still. _How could I have not recognized him? Stupid Sookie. I dreamt about him all the freaking time and he walks behind me, and I miss the chance to say hi. No. No. No_. This was not happening. He was long gone by now. _Damn_. I kept staring at Tara, trying to get my brain to work again when she spoke, bringing me out of my mental freak out.

"Honey, your face has gone very white, are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"Oh my God, Tara. I do know him. Shit, shit, shit." I mentally slapped myself for missing an opportunity to talk to him. _Did he really recognize me? Was he going to talk to me? _I suddenly had an urge to run after him. I think I was unconsciously turning my body in the direction he was headed when Tara pulled on my wrist.

"Sookie, let's grab a coffee around the corner and sit for a minute. We can talk there." I nodded and was lead away by her. I was still feeling dazed.

We got in line, paid for our coffees and headed outside to sit at one of the tables in the patio. Tara spoke as soon as we were seated.

"Sookie, from your reaction back there I'm guessing there is a story behind tall, blond and gorgeous?"

No kidding. Just the thought of him made my insides melt, and suddenly I felt like a sixteen year old girl with a crush again. I looked at Tara and decided to tell her all about Eric, and my obsession with him. So I did. She listened and asked a few questions. Once I was done, I waited for her reaction. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Honey, when a man is kind to you, as you told me he often was, he is usually interested in you. Do you really think he would give his business card to anyone? He's a successful and busy man, besides being GQ material, so really how innocent are you?"

I gaped at her. _What the hell? Was she high?_ There was no way Eric was interested in me back then, he was just a great guy who was nice to me. _He had, maybe still has, a girlfriend like Ginger, how could I compare? _Maybe I didn't explain things well to Tara.

"Tara, I'm sorry but you are delusional. Didn't you hear me? He had a girlfriend, a model girlfriend, Ginger, remember?"

"So what? Just because a man has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's dead and isn't attracted to someone else. Please, don't be so naïve."

"Okay, I can agree with you on that, but I'm talking about a gorgeous girlfriend here, if he had someone like her, why the hell would he be attracted to me?"

"Sookie you don't see yourself very clearly, and we don't have time for that discussion right now, but you are a beautiful intelligent woman, any man would be attracted to you."

I shook my head and closed my eyes briefly. Tara wasn't getting it. I knew she wanted to make me feel better, but I wasn't fishing for compliments, I was just stating the facts. Since that line of thought wasn't swaying her, I tried another.

"Let's pretend that's true," I saw her roll her eyes at me, but I continued "and forget about Ginger for a moment, I still don't see how he could have been interested in me." _Really. I mean was she crazy?_

"Sookie, I've already told you why. Do you want me to break it down? Okay. He added you to the mailing list, right? Nobody else did and probably wouldn't have, from what you have told me about your co-workers. He wasn't even from your department, and was an outside attorney. He got you help when you were swamped with documents. He gave you a ride and invited you to come along to his team celebration. He gave you his contacts, and offered to help you get a job in his firm. Honey, what more do you want? Don't tell me he was just being nice, because nobody is that nice to a woman they barely know, especially a man as good-looking as that, a man that probably has a lot of woman begging for his attention. He did everything he could to get your attention, and from what you told me about your interactions you never showed him you were interested. Plus, you were an intern and he was your superior, more than that and it could have been considered sexual harassment."

I was speechless. I had never thought about it like that. Don't get me wrong, I didn't agree with everything she said but she had some good points. I tried to think back. Could Eric have not realized I had a crush on him? I acted liked a spaz around him, but I never did say anything conspicuous to him. _Did I?_ He didn't know me, so maybe my erratic behavior wasn't strange to him. _But, come on, there no way in hell he was interested in me, was there?_ I didn't think so, but once Tara put it like that, maybe he had been too nice to me. I didn't know him at all, so I had no way of knowing if that was his normal behavior. _Did he act differently towards me? If so, how could I have known?_

I opened my mouth to speak to Tara, but closed it again. I did that I couple of times while she looked at me with amusement, and a knowing smile.

"Do you get it now Sookie?" Not really. It didn't really change anything. I told her that.

"Even if I do, it doesn't change anything. A lot of time has passed, and I didn't even speak to him today." I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Girl, for someone so bright you are being kind of stupid here." I just looked at her in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Sookie, the man walked by you today and totally eye-fucked you. He looked like a kid that spotted a candy store. I think he was going to come over to talk to you, but you ignored him and kept talking to me. I know you didn't recognize him at that time, and you were busy talking to me, so find a way to talk to him again and apologize, or find some other excuse."

"Not a chance. What would I say to him? How would I contact him? Forget it." What was it with Tara today, I felt like I was in an episode of the twilight zone.

"Do you still want him, Sookie?" She lifted her eyebrows at me.

"Of course I do." Duh. _What kind of moronic question was that?_

"So, go get him." And with that she stood up and started walking towards the exit, I had no choice, so I followed her feeling utterly shocked and confused by her words.

Tara didn't say anything else after that, not during the walk back, and not even once we arrived in our own office. I think she knew I was mulling over her little speech.

I sat at my desk and tried to work, but I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Eric. My mind played flashbacks of all our interactions, but I still couldn't see this supposed interest Tara was so adamant about. Sure he was sweet to me, but I wasn't one of those girls who always thought any guy that talked to them was hitting on them. True, I've always been self-conscious about men, but even if I wasn't I just couldn't make the leap that any man that was nice to me had ulterior motives. That's just silly and sexist. But, what if it was true this one time? _God, how I wish it was so_. Every fiber of my being wanted Tara's opinion to be fact. I couldn't keep thinking about that without going crazy, so I decided to try a practical approach.

I pretended, for a moment, that he had actually been interested in me, but what did it matter now? I hadn't had any contact with him in the last year. I never got back to him about his offer to help me out on the job front. _I mean, come on, could I have really worked for Eric?_ Not in a million years. I wanted to be close to him, but not as an employee and him as my boss. I would never have been able to get any work done around him, and it would have killed me slowly to see him every day and know I couldn't touch him. That would have been a nightmare. I had way too many wicked thoughts about him to be able to have him above me. _Above me. Oh. My. Eric naked above me, my hands rubbing his glorious chest, his strong arms holding him up while his muscles worked…_ But I digress. _Crap. Concentrate Sookie._

The fact remained that he gave me his contact information and was very generous with his offer, especially considering the fact that I never had worked closely with him. Shit, now I felt bad, because had Eric been anybody else I would have emailed him and thanked him even if I wasn't interested in the position. If it hadn't been him, I would have definitely sent my resume. I never really thanked him for the opportunity. That was pretty impolite.

I had never told Amelia about the business card, and I had forbidden her to even mention him. I didn't want to be reminded of him and his girlfriend. _Was he still with Ginger? Were they married by now?_ Surely not, I think Amelia would have broken her silence if that had been the case. I really had tried to push him to the back of my mind, but I was never successful. I had pined silently over him to an unhealthy degree. I had wanted him so much. I still wanted him so very much.

What had been Tara's parting line? _You want him, so go get him_. Huh. It sounded so simple, yet it was anything but. I should have contacted him when I had the chance, maybe just to thank him properly, but now that ship had long sailed. Why did I have to see him today? Why did Tara have to open her mouth? It was torture. I couldn't do anything. I had no choice but to remain passive. Or did I?

I had one of those moments of inner resolve. A 'I'm a woman hear me roar' moment. I would not stand by and crush on him for the rest of my life without even talking to him again. He had affected me long enough. Christ, he had affected for the last seventeen years. Not anymore! I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and Stackhouse women do not mope and let life pass them by. I quickly formulated a plan, and decided to act on it before I lost my sudden burst of courage. If I thought too long about it, I would totally lose my nerve.

I stared at my computer screen briefly and opened my browser. I Googled his firm website and searched for what I was looking for. I found out he had made partner last year. Good for him. I quickly found what I wanted. I gathered my resolve, took a deep breath and moved to my email inbox. I closed my eyes, stilled myself and clicked on create mail. I wrote fast and without thinking twice. Once I was done I held my breath, let it out in a big whoosh and clicked send. I felt good for about a second before it hit me. _Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, what had I done?_

***********

_A/N: *ducks*_

_Don't kill me! I'm already working on the next chapter. _

_If you're nice and review, I'll post it in the next couple of days. The more reviews I get the fastest it will be up._

_So, what did you think about Tara? And Sookie's actions?_


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: I know. I know. I'm such a bitch. I promised to update in a couple of days and I didn't. But I have a valid excuse, I got a new puppy! He's a Shih Tzu and the cutest being on the universe. I named him Eric. Wonder why? *snorts*_

_Yup, I can now sleep cuddling with Eric. He's always on my bed and follows me around all the freaking time. A dream come true, no? Too bad he is not a 6'4'' Viking. _

_If you want to see pictures of him, check the link on my profile. He even has a tracksuit, just like his daddy on TB._

_So, that's why I went MIA. I have to take care of him. I have been reading many dog books, watching dog DVDs and training him. I'm a good mom, albeit a flaky writer. Hopefully, the next chapter will come more quickly but I'm not making any promises. I'll try to at least update once a week. Just please bear with me. Things are going to start to pick up now._

_Also, thanks so much for your reviews, they always bring a huge smile to my face and make my day. I received so many for the last chapter, I got all teary eyed. Keep them coming. They make me feel guilty I haven't updated and I write faster. Honestly._

_As usual, but necessarily, I have to thank my beautiful beta FDM and my friend LindsayK for their help. They are also guilty of distracting me with their wonderful tales of Professor Northman and Nerdy virgin Eric. I urge you to go read their stories now._

_I'll shut up now. On with the show:_

**CHAPTER 14 – THE EMAIL**

I sat there frozen, and looked at my computer screen as if it had sprouted wings. What the fuck had I done? Did Tara put tequila on my coffee when I wasn't looking?

My heart was beating out of my chest, and I thought I would be sick. Slowly and fearfully I clicked on the most recent email on my sent folder, and read the words I had written after apparently having a personality transplant. I cringed when those loathsome words showed up on the screen:

_From: Sookie Stackhouse_

_To: Eric Northman_

_Subject: Hi_

_-----------------------_

_Hi Eric,_

_How have you been?_

_I think you passed me on the street today. At first I didn't recognize you, it has been a long time and once it came to me, you were already gone. I'm not sure you saw me, but I'm sorry I didn't get a chance say hello. I got your email from your firm's website, I hope you don't mind._

_I trust you are well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sookie_

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. How lame am I?_ I should have just signed it: Sookie, the dorkiest girl with a huge crush on you. _Just shoot me now_.

I brought both my hands to my face and let out a silent scream. I read, and reread, the stupid email for what it seems like hours. I had wanted to sound friendly, but not overtly so, and I didn't want him to think I saved his business card as a prized possession (as I had shamefully done), so I mentioned I got the address of the website. It was the truth, although his card currently resided in a drawer on my bedside table, but it had spent the better part of six months on my wallet. _I'm such a loser. _I shook my head to clear it, and realized there was no way I was getting any work done any time soon. I couldn't just sit at my desk and wallow in my misery and impending embarrassment. I just kept thinking about Eric reading the email, and then disregarding it. I had to move. I had to escape. So I did.

I told my secretary I had to run some errands, and took off. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to keep moving, or I would go insane.

It still puzzled and frightened me that Eric had this effect on me. Why was I so attracted to him? How does attraction work? I felt like he was an industrial sized magnet pulling me towards him, and I had no chance of an escape. It wasn't just his amazing good looks. The man was beautiful beyond words, but it was something else—something other. He was extremely bright too, and that I had to confess was such a turn on. A great intellect had always elicited more awe from me than a pretty face and body. But that still wasn't it.

Sure, over the years all my run-ins with him must have helped his allure. I was a kid when I saw him first, but even at the tender age of ten, I could sense there was something there that pulled me to him, like a moth to flame. He had a powerful aura around him, and a mystique that surrounded the way he carried himself. I could sense he had many layers, there was much hidden there and I could only hope I would be able to peel them back, one by one. Yeah, the man surely had depth. _Geez Sookie, don't be such a sap_.

Maybe it was pure chemistry, just pheromones working their magic. Who can explain that kind of thing? I guess nobody; it is one of life's great mysteries. It reminded me of a quote from Hamlet: _"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy…"_

_Girl, are you quoting Shakespeare? You have definitely lost your mind._ Probably, but I also had to take control and figure out why I had let a man I barely knew make me ache for him. I had always been very guarded when it came to matters of the heart. I didn't usually fall for any guy I had dated. I mean, I had like some of them very much, maybe even loved one or two, but I had never been in love. _Love? Why was I even using the L word here? That_ was insane. I was sure I wasn't in love with Eric. _Not yet, at least_. Sometimes, I really want to choke the life out of that little voice in my head.

I shook my head to clear it and realized I had wandered about ten blocks from my office building, so I decided it was time to walk back, but I couldn't help daydreaming about the man that had bewitched me. I kept visualizing his lips on mine, and his strong arms encircling my waist as I moaned into his mouth. I sighed, and closed my eyes to give in to my recurring fantasy.

I was brought abruptly out of my reverie when I bumped into an unsuspecting pedestrian. He looked at me in annoyance, and I muttered an apology. This was getting out of hand.

_Ok, enough of that crap_, I told myself. I would call Amelia and ask for an intervention. I'm sure she could, in the worst case scenario, bitch slap some sense into me. I planned to stop by the store on my way home from work and get some Tequila, which would surely be needed for my commiserating.

I sighted my building and quickened my pace. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to leave in time to drink myself silly with my best friend.

When I finally walked into our office, I saw Tara was busy at her computer and thought briefly about telling her what I had done, but I squashed that thought fast, before my mind could lose the focus I needed to do my job. She looked up and smiled at me, before returning her attention to what she was doing.

I reached my table and threw myself ungracefully at my chair. I arranged the papers on my desk, and fished out the file I would be working on. I reread everything I needed and turned to my computer to start writing, when I noticed I had a lot of new emails. I scanned them, and my breath caught in my throat and my heart started pounding, when I realized one of them was from him. My eyes widened and I gasped. I clumsily clicked on it, and his email jumped onto the screen:

_From: Eric Northman _

_To: Sookie Stackhouse_

_Re: Hi_

_-----------------------_

_Hello Sookie,_

_It's very nice to hear from you. I've been well, but I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Would you be available to have lunch tomorrow?_

_Eric_

--------

_Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea_! My insides did a Macarena. I couldn't believe the words I was reading. _He was asking me out to lunch? Tomorrow? Was I hallucinating?_

I couldn't control my joy, and I squeed. Out loud. I felt like dancing around the office like Christopher Walken on that Fat Boy Slim video. Thankfully, my impulse was cut short when Tara asked me if I was okay.

I was more than okay. Okay, didn't even begin to cover it. I was blissfully overjoyed.

-------------------------------------

_A/N: So what or who has made you feel blissfully overjoyed?_


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: I'm back. There is a long ass author's note at the end. It has my apologies and an explanation. I'll keep this one short._

_I just want to dedicate this chapter to __Sunkisz__. She is a wonderful and prolific writer. She is writing a new fic, called Grasping at Impossible. It's fantastic. Go read it now. The link is on my favorites. It stars arrogant asshole Eric. I love him. She was kind enough to have Eric bed yours truly in one of her chapters. Fictional Barbara is very cool and quite the slut. I'm beyond pleased with it, I'm giddy. Thanks again for making my dreams come true, Sun!_

_I also need to thank my lovely and uber talented beta, FarDareisMai2. She has my undying gratitude, always. *bows to FDM*_

_On with the show! (I think it's my longest chapter yet)_

**CHAPTER 15 – THE LUNCH**

I woke up Wednesday with a start. My eyes popped opened and I sat up in bed. There was something important going on today, but my sleep addled brain was taking a few moments to adjust to my new awakened state. I rubbed my eyes, threw the comforter off, and tried to figure out what it was.

_Oh yeah!_ I was having lunch with Eric Fucking Northman. I just couldn't believe it. After all these years of silently pining after him, I was going to meet him in a social situation, one he had initiated. It was too good to be true.

I didn't tell anyone Eric had invited me to lunch, not Amelia, not even Tara, although I was grateful that her talk had helped me. I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while, but I couldn't keep my excitement hidden. I wanted to jump up and down. I wanted to do the Snoopy dance. I wanted to impersonate Maria in The Sound of Music. I might, or might not, have done Numfar's Dance of Joy on my way to the kitchen to get coffee.

It was kind of silly, really. It wasn't like he had asked me to bear his children, or pulled a John Cusack with the boom box outside my window, no Peter Gabriel was involved. But still, Eric Northman had asked me to lunch. Was it a date? I had no idea. I wanted it to be and I hoped it was, but what did it mean for him? I was trying to be rational about it. It could just be a friendly lunch, but we were never really friends. We had worked together, sort of, but hadn't really socialized.

The truth was I had an unhealthy obsession with the man, and he probably hadn't given me a passing thought in all those years. So why did he want to get together over a meal? Was it work related? I couldn't see why it would be. He was a partner at a famous law firm and I was a junior lawyer at another. We even worked in different areas. I was a tax attorney and he specialized in corporate law. I guess it would make sense if we had the same client and needed to work on a due diligence that required both of our expertise. But if that was the case, he wouldn't ask me to lunch. He would ask my boss, or better yet a meeting would have been called with our legal teams and the client. So that option was out.

Did he want to be friends? _Oh God no!_ I couldn't be friends with that man. I mean I had male friends, I had no problem with that, but I didn't think you could call a man your friend, if you fantasized about licking whipped cream off his naked chest, right? Or about him feeding you strawberries and licking it off your lips, chin, and neck. I had a whole _9 ½_ Weeks scenario playing in my head, starring him. That couldn't work. So, no, not friends from my end. Also, why would he want to be friends with me? We barely knew each other, and I had made a fool of myself practically all the times we had interacted. So, if not friends, could he really be interested in me? Romantically? My heart soared at the idea.

I pretended for a minute that he was. _No squealing, get a hold of yourself_. That would be perfect. Unlikely, but perfect. _But wait a minute! Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Shit_. Well, he did a year ago, did he now? Was Ginger still around? It felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown at me. If he was still dating her, the lunch definitely wasn't a date. I would have to find out if she was in the picture. I would not get my hopes up, just to be crushed again.

I would have to wait until later to discover what it all meant. I would enjoy myself. I would behave like the grown ass woman I was. I would not swoon. I would hold myself together and play it cool. Even if it wasn't a date, it would be nice to have a chance to talk to him and get to know him better. He would get to know me too and maybe he would like me. Stranger things have happened, right? _Right_. I nodded to myself.

Yesterday, after our first email exchange, we had written back and forth planning our lunch. It was all very short and to the point. He had a meeting with a client in the morning, and he would be out of his office. He had asked me for my cell phone number, and told me he would call me on his way to the restaurant. He had chosen a small bistro that was near my work, so I could walk and meet him there after his call.

I sipped my coffee and pondered on what I should wear. I walked back to my room, clutching the mug, and stood in front of my closet for what seemed like hours. I wanted to look my best, but I didn't want him to think I had worked hard on looking good just to meet him. I usually wore clothes that looked professional, but simple. I wasn't a fussy dresser. I ended up choosing my black power suit, matching it with a crisp white buttoned down shirt. It had cost a pretty penny and I only wore it for important meetings with clients. It was elegant and fit me like a glove. I felt powerful and slick in it, which would definitely help me today. I left my hair down, although I always wore it up in a ponytail for work. I also added a little more make up than I habitually wore. I wanted to feel a little sexier, who could blame me? I was going to have lunch with a sex god. I needed all the help I could get.

When I was finally ready, and after about a thousand glances at my full length mirror, I left my apartment. I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of work done in the morning, since my nerves were killing me.

I arrived at work and tried my best to keep busy. I reviewed the case I was currently working on and took some notes. I finally gave up on that, since I couldn't stop glancing at the clock and my right leg was bouncing up and down, non-stop. I proceeded to write replies to all my unanswered emails, a task that kept my mind occupied for a while.

When my cell phone finally rang, I jumped about a foot in the air, and all the papers that were on my lap cascaded to the floor. _Get it together, Sookie_. I admonished myself. I took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"Hello." I said, somewhat shyly.

"Sookie, it's Eric. I'm out of my meeting and on my way to the restaurant. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. Is that ok?" His phone manners could be a bit friendlier, but at least he was polite and to the point.

"Hey, Eric. Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you soon." I hung up and brought my hands to my face.

I was suddenly terrified. My heart was thundering inside my chest and my palms were sweaty. I couldn't do this. I had to do this. I was going to do this. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and stood up. I got my purse and went to the ladies room. I locked the door once I was in and leaned against it. I exhaled the breath I had been holding. I glanced at the mirror and saw that I looked pale. I walked to the sink and washed my hands. I put some cold water on the back of my neck, trying to calm down. I stared at my reflection and gave myself a pep talk. When I was a little calmer, I retouched my makeup and brushed my hair. I left the bathroom feeling a little better. I wouldn't get calmer anyway, so there was no use hiding in there.

I walked the four blocks to the restaurant in a daze. I kept repeating the mantra "stay cool" in my head. But all my efforts went out of the window, once I sighted the Adonis standing outside the restaurant waiting for me. I almost gasped, he looked so hot. He was wearing a black and white pin stripped suit, with a light blue buttoned down shirt and a matching tie. His blues eyes sparkled and I was instantly lost in them. I felt like dead woman walking as I approached him. It was like I had no will of my own. His presence pulled me in, it was almost like a magnetic force was drawing me to where he was standing. I just couldn't do anything else, besides getting closer to him.

I stopped a couple of feet away from him. It was an effort. I just wanted to throw myself at him and put my arms around his neck, and nibble on his earlobe. I did manage a small smile, while I memorized his features. His blond hair, so like mine, was longer again and loose, just as I remembered from that pub, so long ago. His suit hugged his body in all the right places, showcasing his broad shoulders and his impressive arms. The blue shirt was expensive looking and barely concealed his muscled chest. I had the urge to grab his tie and pull him to me, but I refrained. Just barely. My eyes completed their roaming and went back to his perfect face, while I tried to contain my drooling. It was extremely difficult.

When he smiled back and started to move towards me, saying hello, I was frozen on the spot. I had a deerintheheadlights look, which I'm sure was not appealing. He put his right hand lightly on my left arm and leaned in. I stopped breathing. He kissed my right cheek, my eyes fluttering closed at the contact. I felt a jolt of electricity run from my face down to my toes. I think I gasped. It was a very brief peck, but I got light headed. I couldn't think, nor could I move. He asked me if I was ready. I could only nod. He moved away from me, but kept his hand on my arm, directing me towards the entrance. I followed him blindly. I would follow him anywhere at that moment.

He stopped to talk to the hostess. Apparently, he had made reservations. _Huh, that was nice_. I thought to myself. He released my arm, to follow the hostess to a table at the back of the restaurant. I was immediately aware of the loss of his touch. I could sense the heat that his hand left there, even beneath all the layers of clothes I was wearing. I shook my head to try to clear it, because I felt I was under water at that moment. Luckily, I slowly resurfaced before we arrived at our destination.

When we got to our table, he pulled my chair out for me. I internally swooned. I was so nervous, I was about to jump out of my skin. On one hand, it annoyed me that he had this effect on me, turning me from an independent woman into a swooning girl. But on the other hand, I also secretly loved the way my heart thundered inside my chest, and the butterflies had a party in my stomach. It was a feeling only he could cause, and although it was new and unavoidable, it was also exciting. I felt alive. Suddenly, I could understand what a lot of music lyrics were about. I didn't want to lose that. I never again wanted to settle for some guy that didn't cause my breath to hitch, like I had done with Bill and many others. This was what artists wrote about, painted about, and looked for. Something that can't really be explained, it just is. You are never prepared for it when it happens, but you are also thankful that it did. It really can't be recreated or forced. It's magical.

I felt like I was a babbling teenage girl dealing with her first crush, but at least I was babbling in my head, and not writing it down in my diary. I internally snorted. While this entire childish monologue was going on in my head, Eric had sat down across from me and was staring at me. Wow, he really did have the most mesmerizing eyes. _Snap out of it Sookie, this is your chance to get to know him and vice-versa, don't screw this up_. Oh goody, no pressure!

The problem was that I had no idea what to do or say. I had no clue why he wanted to have lunch with me. I hoped he just wanted me, but it just seemed so implausible. I wasn't usually this moronic when I was around male company, but around him my mind tended to stop working, while my heart worked double time. I was just glad he couldn't hear it from across the table. So, I did the only thing I could, I smiled. Maybe I beamed maniacally, I couldn't be sure.

He smiled back, he was quite the sight. I wanted nothing more than to be responsible for putting smiles in that gorgeous face forever. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a little in his seat. That was weird. Maybe he wasn't comfortable around me and was regretting setting up this encounter. My smile faded, just when he spoke.

"Sookie, it has been a long time since we've seen each other, how have you've been?"

Oh my, his voice did things to my lower half. _Rein it in, Sookie, rein it in!_

"Great, how about you?" Awesome, great start to a conversation. I mentally rolled my eyes at my stupid reply, but what was I suppose to say? Recap a whole year of my boring life?

"Good. Very good." He continued to stare at me and kept silent. Just fantastic, we couldn't even maintain a conversation. It was getting really uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by, and I had to salvage this before it was too late. I steeled myself and carried on.

"I saw you made partner on your firm's website, when I got your email address from it. Congratulations!" It was heartfelt, it was nothing short of amazing to be made partner in a firm as important as his, especially at the tender age of thirty. He really was something else.

"Thank you. I guess congratulations are in order for you too, you graduated, passed the bar and got yourself a good job. You should be proud." I blushed a little.

"Yes, thank you. I'm really glad I got the job working with Mr. Merlotte, he is a good man and a great lawyer. I'm very grateful. I've learned a lot." I truly was.

"Yes. I know him a little and I know of his reputation. I'm glad it worked out for you, you deserved it. I noticed how hard you worked for Arlene. I saw you had potential. I guess I was right, since he hired you." He smiled at me.

_He noticed me?_ That was pretty much all I registered, while inside I was jumping up and down. Suddenly, I looked down a bit embarrassed, when I remembered he gave me his business card and was so nice offering me a chance with his firm. I felt horrible about never contacting him, even if only to thank him properly. I guess I could rectify that now. With a little lying of course, I couldn't really tell him I had a huge crush on him and that was the reason I ignored his generous offer.

"I have to apologize, Eric. I'm sorry I never contacted you after you gave me your card. I was so grateful for that and never thanked you properly. I had planned to send you my resume when I was closer to graduating, but one of my professors had already lined up an interview with Sam and it all worked out. I really should have at least written you an email thanking you, but I guess I was so overwhelmed with exams, graduating and the bar, it just…" I trailed off. I was rambling.

I really didn't have a good excuse. It had been terrible of me to overlook that, but in the Eric induced haze that my brain seemed to be on whenever I thought of him, it had just never crossed my mind until now. I hung my head in shame. His light laugh brought my eyes back to him.

"It's okay Sookie, I understand. It's a hectic time. I know. I've been there." He didn't seem to be upset, but I still felt ungrateful.

"But still, it was very ungracious of me. I really am sorry."

"Well, you can always make it up to me. I'll think of something." He winked. He had a mischievous tinkle in his eyes. Was he flirting with me? Teasing me? Tara's words came back to me and I decided to roll with it. I smiled sweetly at him before replying.

"Let me know when you do. I'll do my best to make it up to you." Shit! Did that really came out of my mouth. I had really emphasized the word up. _What was wrong with me?_ _Was that too forward? Well, if he was joking, so could I, right? Damn_. I turned red again, while he stared at me with an unreadable expression. _I knew it. It was too much, too soon. Argh. Someone save me from myself_. I looked away and pretended to be studying the painting on the wall.

"I'm sure you won't have to work too hard for that, Sookie."

My head snapped back and I looked at him with my mouth almost hanging open. Almost. His eyes had darkened considerably, and I suddenly felt really hot. _Wasn't the a/c working?_ My mouth was also dry and I needed water. I gulped down half of the glass in front of me, while I thought about a reply.

The gods took pity on me and right at the moment our waitress came to the table and handed us our menus. I couldn't help but notice the way she was checking Eric out and smiling for all she was worth. She refilled my water, told us she would give us a few minutes, and left.

I hid for a few seconds behind the menu, but then thought better of it. It really wouldn't help my case if I appeared to be as flustered as I felt. I needed to put my big girl pants on and strike a conversation with the man in front of me. This was my chance, and I would not screw this up.

I glanced back at Eric and he seemed to be studying me. I looked him right in the eye and held his gaze. I was set on making the most of it and trying to be my normal self. I wasn't a stupid school girl, I was Sookie Stackhouse. _Damn it_. And Stackhouse women are not cowards. I would be myself and make him want me. He looked down first, and it made me feel victorious. I was feeling a lot better and more like myself. My confidence was growing. His sexy voice broke me out of my contemplation. He was back looking into my eyes.

"I never see you around town, at any of the social events or clubs, what do you like to do?"

I was a bit startled by his question. It was random and not what I expected to come out of his mouth. I recovered quickly though.

"Well, I don't really like clubs or partying that much. I love to read, and I like movies. Mostly I just hang out with my friends." As soon as it came out of my mouth, I realized how lame I sounded. There was nothing I could do about it, that was just me and I wasn't going to lie to him. Suddenly, I remembered that he dated Ginger, or better yet, was probably still dating her. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was a notorious party girl, and I knew he was out and around town with her a lot in the past. Again, I was reminded that if he liked that type of woman, I didn't stand a chance. Also, I still needed to find out if he was with her. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I don't like it either." His voice was low, almost a whisper, like he was talking more to himself and not me. His replied had surprised me and my eyes widened.

"Really?" It came out sounding a lot more shocked than I had planned.

He looked stunned by his confession or my reaction, I wasn't sure, but his expression rapidly changed, replaced by an arched eyebrow and a curious stare.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" I could hardly tell him that I had snooped around and gathered that information about him and his social life. I quickly backpedaled.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem like the type that would thrive in that sort of situations. I don't know, I just guessed you liked to go out a lot." I shrugged.

"No. Not really. I need to go out to certain social events in order to network, because of my job. But I don't like it particularly. I had some fun in the beginning and I did go out a lot last year, but it quickly lost its appeal." _Huh_, I thought eloquently.

We were interrupted when the waitress came back to take our orders. I chose spinach ravioli, and he went with a steak and salad. He asked me if I wanted wine with my meal, but I declined. I needed to stay at the top of my game, and alcohol would not help me with my self-control. I decided to jump back into the conversation, once she was gone.

"So, what do you like to do?" I was really interested in his response.

"I love to surf." His whole face lit up and he smiled broadly. _Oh fuck me! Stick I fork in me I was done_. He did indeed surf. I knew he looked like a surfer, but I never had any confirmation he was one. My mind conjured up a lot of delicious images of him half naked and wet with a surfboard. Why did he have to surf? I had such a soft spot for surfers. I had always wanted to learn how to surf. I read surf magazines when I was younger. I was crazy about the ocean, I loved it fiercely. I had tried body boarding, because it was easier than surfing. It was so much fun. I was sure my expression showed my longing, because he was looking at me curiously.

"I've always wanted to learn," I replied softly.

"You did?" He sounded utterly surprised.

"Yeah. Ever since I can remember I've been in love with the ocean. My mother loved to tan, so she would take me every day after school to the beach. I would jump into the water and have a blast. I wouldn't leave the ocean until we had to go. She used to call me her little mermaid. I learned to swim pretty fast, and I always begged her to get me a surfboard. When I was seven, she gave me a body board for Christmas and it was the best present I've ever got. I guess she thought it was safer than a surf board, but I loved it nonetheless. As I got older, she would get me new boards and I would spend the whole time in the ocean body boarding. We always went to the beach in the same spot, and I guess the surfers there took pity on me, or thought I was cute, I don't know. But they kind of adopted me, I was like their mascot. They would look after me and help me out. My mother was thankful for that, because she didn't really know how to swim and was always worried I was going to drown. I wasn't very good at it, but it didn't really matter. It was great and I really loved it." I finished it with a wistful smile on my face, before it dawned on me that I had just rambled about some pretty personal and stupid stuff. I felt really silly and embarrassed. I chanced a peak at him and saw he had the most intense expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Do you still do it?" he asked looking really interested. I was baffled.

"No. I stopped a while back".

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. When I was in my teens, I started going to the beach with my girlfriends and they thought it was stupid. They just wanted to lie on the sand, get tans, gossip, and check out the boys. It kind of stopped being fun. School also kept me busy. I do regret it though. I still hate lying in the sand doing nothing but getting tanned, unless I have a book and I am by myself. I love getting wet." _Oh. My. God. Did I just say that?_ It's like I had verbal diarrhea.

"I could help you with that." _WHAT?_ He was trying not to smirk, but I could tell he was losing his battle. I was mortified. And what did he mean by that?

"What?" I spurted out. Great, I had no brain filter and I was blushing again.

"I could teach you how to surf." I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

"You would do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if you'd like it." He couldn't possibly mean that, could he? He was just being nice. I wouldn't hold him to that. But I would fantasize about it. Oh hell, how I would.

"Sure, we could do that sometime." I shrugged. I didn't want to sound as excited as I felt at that prospect. It would be surreal.

Our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence. I was feeling a lot better, since our conversation. It appeared my ranting hadn't screwed things up, since he looked pretty content. He was such an enigma. He never reacted the way I expected, and he seemed interested in what I had to say. Ever since I had found out he dated Ginger, I had thought he could never be interested in me. She was my polar opposite. I really needed to find out if he was still with her, but I had no idea how to work it in the conversation. After all, asking him point blank if he had a girlfriend wouldn't be polite, and it would make my feelings for him known. I couldn't risk it, since I had no idea what his intentions towards me were. I was caught up in my musings, when I realized he was talking to me again.

"…you liked movies, so what kind?" It took me a few seconds to reply, since I wasn't paying attention. I took the time to set my fork down, since I was pretty much done with my food, and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"All kinds, really. I'll watch anything. What about you?" I could have been more specific in my answer, but I was starting to notice a pattern. He was asking me all kinds of personal questions, I would reply at length, but he wasn't giving me a lot of information back. I was going to turn the tables on him. Or at least I would try.

"The usual. Action, adventure, horror, comedy…" _On no mister_! I needed more than that. Also, I wondered what kind of comedy he liked. I wasn't an Adam Sandler kind of girl. I liked a particular kind of humor. I was more of a Joss Whedon fan.

"What was the last film you watched, that you liked, of course?" It was a direct question he would have to answer, and it would give me a little insight into him. I waited with baited breath while he thought about it, for a minute.

"Arsenic and Old Lace." He replied, and smiled triumphantly, probably thinking I wouldn't know the film, especially because I had frozen in place when I heard his answer. I just couldn't believe it. I loved that movie. It was one of my favorite comedies of all time, plus it starred Cary Grant, what was not to love about it? I wanted to kiss him, when the words had left his mouth. But now, I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Insanity runs in my family…" I started.

"It practically gallops." He finished.

_Oh. Shit_. I was in big trouble. He knew my favorite quote from the movie. The desire to kiss him was back on. Instead of acting on it, I stared at him. He stared right back and gave me a panty dropping smile.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I was smitten.

---------------------------------------------

_A/N: "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw" is a quote from the movie Heathers. It has also been used in the funniest fic of all time, Mr. Horrible. I don't feel bad about stealing it, because I've always loved that quote and I use it a lot. If you have been to the Sookieverse forum, you know that. It just conveys so much. Don't you think?_

_Anyway, I need to apologize. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I really am. I could blame being busy in real life, my new puppy, the pinched nerve on my back and even my toothache. But the truth is, it was just me. I wasn't inspired. I had writer's block. I couldn't really figure out why at the time. I know now. I'll try to explain, I owe you all that._

_The thing is, I read a LOT of fanfic. It's an addiction. It's not healthy. Not only do I read SVM fics, I read Twifics too. Obscene amounts. No, I haven't taken this long to update because I was busy reading fics. Well, I was reading fics, lots of them, but the problem is that I've read too many great ones. There are so many talented people here. I'm in awe of their talent, which brings me to my issue. I started to question my own writing. After all, I'm not a writer. English is not even my native language. I convinced myself that everything I had written and everything I thought of writing was crap. Maybe I was being overdramatic, I'm not sure. I'm aware that my writing is less than perfect (it's not even close). I never pretended it was. I knew that coming in, so why was I so worried? Well, it's one thing to know your writing isn't wonderful, but another to believe it is pure garbage. I was convinced it was trash. So what changed?_

_I started to receive a lot of PM's and reviews asking me about my fic, telling me they missed it. Just generous people being way too kind to me. I started to feel bad. I realized my readers deserved better. It's not their fault I started something and didn't have the guts to finish it, or the talent. I knew I had to finish it. I knew I wanted to. So, I went and reread every review and PM I ever got. I got teary eyed, when I noticed how kind and sweet everyone was. I decided to put my big girl pants on and do what I had set out to do, which is to tell this story. I owed it to you all. I had been in my head for way too long, and I was being selfish and ungrateful. For that I'm so very sorry. _

_So, here I am. I'm back. I'll finish this story even if it kills me. I'll never again leave you hanging for so long. I'll try to update as fast as I can. You deserve my total dedication. I put this out here and you read it. You kept reading and being generally wonderful to me. I'm more grateful than you can ever imagine. I still know that I'm not a great writer; I do try my best though. I'll keep trying. _

_Thank you!_

_Barbara_

_PS: Leave me a review, please. I swear it helps to make me write faster!_


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: *Ahem* So, anyone still around?

I'm so very sorry about the hiatus. Real life, missing muse, and all that crap. But I'm back now and I'm already working on the next chapter. No more hiatus, I promise.

I have to say that all your reviews, alerts, favorites and PMs made me come back. You're all very gracious and kind. I love you all. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have had the guts to come back if it weren't for all the support. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you, who read this story and make me smile with your comments. Thank you!

Anyway, if you are still here and interested I won't keep you long. I just have to thank my wonderful beta and friend LanYap. She is amazing. I beg you to go check out her stories, you won't be disappointed. FDM is sick, so she kindly took beta duties for me. I couldn't be more grateful. She rocks!

I'll shut up now. Showtime!

**CHAPTER 16 – THE CALL**

I was sitting at my desk, staring at my computer screen, but not really seeing it for what felt like hours. It was Friday morning, and unfortunately I had a lot of work to do if I ever wanted to get home.

The problem was I couldn't stop thinking about him. It appeared Eric had infiltrated my mind and had totally taken over it. Ever since our lunch two days ago, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. All I could think about were his eyes, his mouth, his glorious hair, and his mouth-watering body. I fantasized about kissing his soft lips, and tangling my hands on his silky hair, while I grinded myself on him. It was like a bad movie montage was going on in my head. You know the one where the leading lady stares at the oblivious object of her affections, while the camera zooms in her features; suddenly she can imagine herself walking up to her love interest and kissing the hell out of him, before she hears a noise that snaps her back to reality with a goofy look on her face? Yeah, that was pretty much me lately.

It didn't help that I still didn't know what that lunch was about. It hadn't felt like a date, but if not, what the hell was it? If I could figure out if he still had a girlfriend, things would be clearer. Also, I had no idea what would happen next. After some more surprisingly comfortable small talk about movies and music, we had said our goodbyes, and parted ways. We hadn't made any plans or discussed seeing each other again. He had my phone number, but I doubted he would use it. The whole thing was very frustrating and more than a little confusing. I hadn't a clue where we stood.

I literally shook myself away from my thoughts; they weren't doing me any good. I was like a dog chasing its own tail, and I would accomplish nothing by daydreaming myself into a stupor. It had to stop. There was work to be done. I knew I would leave the office late and would be craving my bed. I had already told Amelia I wasn't game tonight, and I was sure she had a romantic evening planned with Bob instead of listening to my nonsense. Although, she had spent a better part of Wednesday night at my place grilling me about my lunch with Eric, and showing more than a little patience and understanding with my current neurosis. She was indeed a good friend.

That line of thought helped me ground myself to reality. I had a life. I had friends. I had piles of work on my desk. The world doesn't stop turning just because you have a crush on a man. Life goes on, no matter what. I had to get on board and do what I was paid to do. So, I immersed myself into my work, and reluctantly locked my thoughts of Eric in the depths of my mind. Compartmentalizing was key to not going insane.

I had arrived home from work around midnight. I was exhausted, and crawled into bed immediately after discarding my clothes carelessly on the floor. I had planned on sleeping late on Saturday since I had no plans besides maybe meeting Amelia in the evening for drinks. I imagined sleeping in after reading a new book I had bought to take my mind off things. No romance novel, mind you, just a good old mystery I had read glorious reviews about. The book was by a Swedish writer, but I really tried to ignore that fact. _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo _was my date for the next day.

So, it was much to my annoyance when my cell began ringing loudly somewhere in the vicinity of my head in what seemed to be too early in the morning for me. I groaned loudly, and covered my face with the comforter; I had forgotten to close the blinds the night before and the sun shone brightly on my creased face. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, but it did nothing to improve my current mood. I sought blindly after the offending phone with my right hand and found it right at the bedside table. I kept my eyes closed and answered it with an unfriendly voice.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Sookie, were you sleeping?" replied a deep voice that made me stiffened. Surely it wasn't him. I was probably still deep in REM slumber.

"Who is this?" I asked tentatively.

"It's Eric."

_WHAT!_

I jumped into a sitting position, while the comforter flew off me and the sun hit my eyes, temporarily blinding me. I looked around frantically and saw with some difficulty that it was 9:32 am on my alarm clock. I couldn't speak. _Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God!_ My mind apparently was working faster than my mouth.

"Eric?" I was still too flabbergasted to say anything more intelligent. My voice was a little higher than what I would have liked, but I had more pressing worries to deal with, like what the hell was happening?

"Yes. It's me. Did I awake you?"

_What? How? Why? Huh?_

"Yeah." _Danger, danger. Brain filter not functioning yet. Must have caffeine_. I jumped up and hurried to the kitchen to get some before I did any further damage to this surreal conversation.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be out enjoying the day. Didn't you say you like the beach?"

I was thinking furiously about how to respond to Eric, while my mind was completely confused by my current situation. In what parallel universe had I awaken in, where Eric called me at nine in the morning and asked me if I liked the beach? _What the fuck was going on? Did I eat some magic mushrooms last night? _I grabbed my favorite mug like it was a life-line. I thought maybe it had the answers, but it only said 'gimme some sugar' in bold yellow letters. Not helping.

"I did. And I do." Crap, I was digging myself into a bigger hole. I scolded myself. _Sookie, get it together woman. You can be eloquent; don't you have a law degree for Christ's sakes? _I would not panic. Somewhere in my mind a little voice whispered: _Too late!_

"I worked very late last night and I was catching up on some sleep. I'm sorry about that." _Why the hell was I apologizing for?_ My inner woman screamed at me. He was the one who called me out of the blue early in the morning and started with the third degree. I also noticed he could have better phone manners. I was getting a little angry. That was good. I felt more like myself; more grounded and less like a scared little rabbit caught at the end of a riffle. Anger was better than confusion any day.

"I apologize, but I have been up since six surfing and I didn't think about the time. Do you want me to call back later?"

_NO! _My head was screaming. Any anger I had was rapidly disappearing and being substituted with desperation.

"No, Eric. It's okay. I'm up and you're right. It's a nice day out, I should be enjoying it." I wanted to shout: _What do you want? Why are you calling me? _I had betters manners though, but I was utterly boggled by his call.

"That's the reason I'm calling."

_What?_ I was dumbstruck.

"How come?" That was the best I could come up with. _Lame, I told myself_. My mouth was hanging open and the coffee was forgotten in my hands.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with me. I could give you your first lesson on how to surf." I distinctively remembered him offering, but I had never thought in a million years that would actually happen. Was I really up? I discretely pinched myself, although I knew he couldn't see me. I was not the sharpest tool in the box at that moment.

"You mean now?" _Was he serious? Was it some elaborate joke Amelia was pulling on me? Was I on "Candid Camera"?_

"Yes. Why not? Do you have other plans?" I glanced back at the book on my bedside table. No contest, really.

"No, I don't." I paced around my kitchen like a caged animal. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. My brain was overheating. _Information does not compute, it said_. I sooooo needed to reboot.

"So? Are you coming or not?" He sounded impatient.

I replied instinctively.

"Yes." I briefly wondered if I would ever be capable of saying no to him.

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Do you still live in the same place? If not give me your new address." _He still remembered where I lived?_ Ok, not important right now.

"Yeah, I still live at the same apartment."

"I'll be there shortly." He hung up.

I stared at the phone with my mouth hanging opened and my eyes bugging out like it had sprouted wings. _Breathe, Sookie, breathe. Do not under any circumstance hyperventilate._ Eric Fucking Northman was going to pick me up in twenty minutes. _Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea_. This was not happening, was it? Eric was taking me to beach for surf lessons. Again with the: _What? How? Why? Huh?_

Then it hit me. _The beach? The freaking beach?_ I was screeching in my mind. I had to put on a bikini. A bikini! Eric was going to see me for the first time outside work clothes and that stupid soccer uniform in a fucking bikini! God help me. Should I call him back and say I couldn't make it? Would I really chicken out on a chance to hang out with him. _Hell no! My inner Will Smith screamed._

I needed to calm the fuck down. I downed the coffee that was still in the mug in my hand and thought about what one wears to surf. I knew only a bikini and a beach dress wouldn't work. But first things first. I ran to my bathroom, pulled my hair up and took a quick shower. I shaved every part of my body that needed shaving, and washed my face frenetically trying to get all the sleep wrinkles out. Once I was satisfied that was nothing more I could do, I went in search of the appropriate attire.

I ransacked my closet trying to find a pair of board shorts I knew I had somewhere. Thankfully, I was sure they had escaped Amelia's inspection of my clothes, since I never ever wore them. When I found them, I breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door, hitting my butt on the floor. My nerves were killing me. I tried to relax for the umpteenth time, but to no avail. I got up slowly and robotically, and looked for my cutest, but modest, bikini. It was navy blue with white stars on it. It went well with my board shorts, since they were white with off-white hibiscus flowers on it. I also need a tank top with some support. I didn't want my boobs hanging out of them while on the water. I had been a body boarder once, so I thought the same rules applied when choosing what to wear. I found a red tank I had used for the yoga classes Amelia forced me to take during college. It would have to do. I put it all on and thought I had a bit of a sailor looking going for me, but if that was good or not I had no idea. Fashion wasn't my thing, unfortunately.

I was inspecting myself in the mirror, when I caught a glance at the clock and realized Eric would be there soon. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed my beach bag and threw a towel, sunscreen, my sunglasses, and other necessities in it. I put on my flip flops and sat on the end of the bed. My heart was beating like crazy, and my anxiety had reached its peak. I had a feeling I was about to pass out. _What was I doing? Whom was I doing it with?_ I closed my eyes and bought my hands to my face. I shook my head from side to side. I really needed to get my shit together. I was just going to the beach with a friend. A friend I wanted to make out with. A friend that made my insides sing, and my body temperature spike. A friend that was the closest thing to a sex god I had ever seen. I didn't know much about Eric, but I knew that man was sex on a stick. I wanted him, oh God, how I wanted him. But the million dollar question was: what did he want with me?

I was pondering that puzzling question that was the equivalent of a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma for me, and trying again not to panic, when my phone rang, startling me. I took a deep breath, and let it all out, trying to get rid of the feeling of impending doom. I steeled myself and answered it.

"I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Please, don't kill me. I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be much longer and with a lot of good stuff (hopefully) in it. I had the choice of making you all wait a couple more days or splitting it in two. I decided on the split. It had to be done. The next chapter is really important to me and to the story. I had it in my mind ever since the idea of writing this came to me, so I want to get it just right. Trust me. Please.

Also, please review. I want to know if anyone is still reading this, and I'm sure your comments will fuel my renewed inspiration. I'll be working hard on what's coming next for our favorite couple. Anyone cares to guess?

Thank you for reading!

PS: I'm on twitter now. The link is on my profile.


End file.
